Dear To My Heart
by Seravia
Summary: Kaoru is a princess who has never left her palace grounds. Kenshin is a lonely man applying for a bodyguard position. When their paths intersect, sparks spawn a burning fire.
1. Bodyguard

**Dear To My Heart**

**Chapter 1: Bodyguard**

_Hi! I'm back! After quite a long time of not posting, I am finally back. I meant to post this so much earlier, but somehow I never got the chance. This fic is AU, but I tried to stick to the canon personalities and stories, but there are some parts that will be off. Sorry if the first chapter isn't the greatest, it's kinda just setting the scene and giving some info, and introducing some characters. I've never tried writing AU before, so I'm hoping this is a success. Happy reading!_

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me._

Princess Kamiya Kaoru plopped onto her bed with a sigh and leaned her chin in her palm. Such was a very inelegant action, but she didn't care. She was beyond bored, considering her parents refused to let her leave this jail called the royal palace. She knew that there had been assassination attempts toward her, being the future queen, but being cooped in her bedroom was the worst punishment she could imagine. In secret, just to let out some pent up frustration, Kaoru took kendo lessons from the instructor of the sword style her father developed, Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. To this day, her parents still remained ignorant of her little unrefined hobby. It started just to spite her parents, out of a desire to be different, but she grew to love the art. Today, though, she was particularly bored. Her parents insisted she stay put in her room until they called for her.

With a frustrated sigh, Kaoru stood and began to pace. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore and marched from her room to the throne room. She was going to plead that they let her out of this jail.

"Your Highness! What are you doing out of your room? Their Majesties gave specific orders to keep you there!" a passing maid who knew her well exclaimed.

"Anaka," Kaoru sighed. "Forget it. I'm just going to see my parents."

"Did they send for you, Highness?" the maid named Anaka persisted.

"Iie. I need to talk to them. Do you know where Komime-san is?" Kaoru inquired.

"Hai. She's actually with your parents, Highness," Anaka replied.

"Thanks, Anaka!"

"It was my pleasure, Highness!" she called to her disappearing back. When Kaoru arrived before the doors of the banquet hall, to her dismay, the guards would not let her pass.

"Excuse me," Kaoru first said politely.

"We are not to allow you in, Your Highness," one of the guards spoke.

"I have important business to discuss with my parents. Tell them I wish to speak with them," Kaoru commanded.

"Hai, Highness," the guard bowed and reported Kaoru's words to the King and Queen, unable to refuse a direct order. When the guard exited, he gestured for Kaoru to enter. Kaoru smiled a quick thank you to him and hurried inside.

"Ah, Kaoru-chan. We should've known you would come. Anything in particular you need to speak with us about?" Her Majesty Queen Kiara, Kaoru's mother asked gently.

"Mother! Father! I beg of you, allow me to leave the palace, please!" Kaoru bowed while pleading.

"Kaoru," His Majesty King Koshijirou spoke before his wife could. "We've said no.–"

"But, I have an idea," Kiara interrupted. "I will need time to discuss this with your father. Wait outside until we call you in." Kiara smiled encouragingly. Kaoru nodded, not daring to hope for more.

After Kaoru exited the room, Kiara turned to her husband and said, "Anata, why don't we get Kaoru a bodyguard? One who will follow her everywhere. She can even choose the man."

"Will he share Kaoru's room?" Koshijirou questioned, raising an eyebrow at his wife.

"If he is honorable, I see no problem," Kiara responded briskly.

"All right. If that's what you want, Kiara," Koshijirou agreed. He motioned for a guard to allow his daughter back.

When Kaoru once again entered the hall, Kiara smiled and began, "Kaoru-hime, we've decided to get you a bodyguard who will accompany you everywhere."

The glimmer of hope in Kaoru's eyes flared and she cried, "Oh, thank you, Mother! Thank you, Father!"

"Tomorrow, we will have candidates here for your choosing. You are not to leave your room until we send for you, understood?" Koshijirou said.

"Of course! Thank you so much! By the way, where is Komime-san?" Kaoru asked, puzzled.

"She left before you came, dear," Kiara replied distractedly.

"Oh," Kaoru merely said in disappointment. "Is Sano coming soon?"

"We don't know. Ask your sister. If she invited him, hai, he is. But, Kaoru, realize that no matter how close our kingdoms, Sanosuke is still the prince of another kingdom," Koshijirou warned.

"I know, Father. I just haven't seen him in forever," Kaoru sighed.

"Well, go see your sister then."

"Okay. I'll take my leave now, Mother, Father," Kaoru bowed and walked from the room to find Kamiya Megumi.

Just as Kaoru was about to give up, she saw Megumi leaving her own bedroom. "Megumi! What were you doing in my bedroom? I was looking for you."

"I was looking for you too. Do you mind that I invited Sano? I wanted to see him." Megumi blushed.

"Not at all. I actually came to ask you about that. Oh, Megumi! I've got splendid news! Mother and Father are letting me hire a bodyguard so I can leave the palace now!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"That's great! You know, I don't envy you. I thought **I** wanted to be queen someday, but really, after seeing you… well, I could do without everything you have to deal with. Who's your bodyguard? He's gonna live with you right?" Megumi commented.

"I suppose he'll have to. As for who it is, I get to choose tomorrow morning," Kaoru responded happily.

"Well, then –" Megumi was interrupted as her and Kaoru's younger brother, Kamiya Yahiko, came barreling into Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Megumi! In a rush!" he called as he ran away.

"Hmph! That boy! Can't even apologize!" Kaoru huffed indignantly.

"Yup, that's our Yahiko," Megumi agreed with a grin.

"Well, I'm gonna turn in for the night. I'm exhausted. When's Sano coming?" Kaoru stifled a yawn.

"Tomorrow night. He'll meet your bodyguard," Megumi answered with enthusiasm. Kaoru nodded and waved goodnight. Megumi gave a warm smile and returned the gesture.

* * *

The next morning Kaoru woke at the first rays of sun, excited about finally having the chance to leave her cage. She called for her personal maid and friend, Komime.

"Komime-san! Are you there? I'm awake now," Kaoru called with barely concealed anticipation.

"Hai, Your Highness. I am right here," Komime answered, walking into the room.

"Komime-san!" Kaoru scolded in mock anger. "How many times must I say it? I'm not 'Your Highness,' I'm 'Kaoru'! You've known me since birth, I see no need for you to use such formalities with me. Don't make me issue an order to you of all people, Komime-san."

"Understood, Kaoru-san." Komime bowed. "Now, we must get you dressed. I'm sure you are extremely excited about getting a bodyguard."

"I am, Komime-san! You know how much I want to be allowed out. Now, I can. Do you know when they'll be here?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm afraid not, Kaoru-san. You'll have to be patient, as always," Komime smiled softly at the childish glee in Kaoru's voice. The girl never changed.

Komime helped her princess don her undergarments and kimono. Then, she stood back to admire the young Princess Kamiya Kaoru. When she was satisfied with Kaoru's clothing, she sat her down in front of a mirror and began to brush her hair with deft strokes as she had for years.

Just as Komime finished, a guard knocked on the door, announcing, "Princess Kaoru, the King and Queen request you at the throne room."

"Thank you! I'll be right there," Kaoru leapt up from her seat and ran for the throne room, only slowing when she neared her destination. She could hear her mother now, _'Kaoru! Have you been running? You know how unrefined that is!'_

As Kaoru entered the room, a dozen heads turned to stare at her. "Mother, Father, I'm here," Kaoru quickly announced with a bow to cover her blush, grateful for the curtain of hair that fell forward to conceal her face.

"Hai, hai. Minna-san! This is my daughter, Princess Kamiya Kaoru. If you are chosen, she is the woman you will guard," Koshijirou declared, his voice resonating through the enormous room.

Each man stepped forth one at a time to give their name and allow the princess to look them over.

Finally, Kaoru glided gracefully from her place by her parents to walk to one man. "May I ask your name again?" Kaoru murmured softly, stopping in front of a man with fiery red hair and the most extraordinarily entrancing violet eyes she'd ever seen.

"Himura Kenshin, Your Highness," the man replied in a low, husky voice, training his gaze on Kaoru, never once allowing his eyes to waver from hers.

_That's the end of chapter 1! What'd you think? I have, I think, 17 chapters written, but not typed, already. I've been writing so much, but never typed. __**Sigh.**__ Well, I hope I'll be able to update more often. Ja ne!_

_~RHRF_


	2. Dinner

**Dear To My Heart**

**Chapter 2: Dinner**

_Here's my second chapter! I know people have been waiting and I've finally found the time to type this up, after getting back from the Big E, like, an hour ago. I know I said this for the first chapter too, but I still don't think this chapter is up to my standards. My first chapters aren't as good as the later ones, and since I kinda lost my train of thought from the earlier chapters, my revising isn't very fruitful either… I'll try, but if the chapter still isn't the quality you expected, well, try to focus on the plot. Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own RK._

Kaoru stared wordlessly at the man named Himura Kenshin for a moment longer, reveling in his regal presence. Then she strode purposefully to her father's side and whispered a couple words in his ear.

Koshijirou nodded and declared, "All except Himura Kenshin, you are free to go." Kenshin stood frozen in place, shocked at what the fates had thrust upon him. As the other candidates filed out in disappointment, Kenshin's brain was reeling. Him? A bodyguard? He never thought he'd get the job, though he'd applied.

"Himura, right?" Koshijirou said sternly, but Kenshin knew there was no animosity in his voice. Kenshin nodded, unable to find his voice for a moment.

"Now, Himura, will you protect my daughter with your life? No matter what?"

"I will, Your Majesty."

"Will you accompany her everywhere?"

"I will, Your Majesty," Kenshin repeated.

"Is there anything you would not do for Kaoru?"

"There is not, Your Majesty."

"You will remain honorable to her in everyway? You will be sharing a room with her. There will be a wall between you, but you must understand that you are princess and bodyguard," Koshijirou said with a firmer tone and a dangerous glint in his eye, as if daring Kenshin to touch his baby.

Kenshin blinked in surprise, his normally well-masked emotions coming through. He hadn't even considered this technicality. Well, no matter what, he would never take advantage of the Princess. "I will always stay honorable, Your Majesty," Kenshin replied solemnly.

"Good." Koshijirou gave a satisfied smile. "Now, please demonstrate the extent of your skills, Himura."

Kenshin inclined his head in acceptance and promptly sprang into action. He leapt into a powerful Ryutsuisen, raising the sword overhead and leaping meters into the air. The rest of the room could only watch in awestruck silence in behold of Kenshin's demonstration. After what seemed like an eternity later, Kenshin came soaring down, reducing a chair in the center of the room to splinters within a nanosecond, shaking the room with its earth-shattering force. Kenshin landed lightly, his feet coming to rest on the floor soundlessly as he sheathed his katana with a clear resounding click. For a solid minute, not one person made a sound. Suddenly, the King clapped loudly. Kenshin was shocked to see the king of the kingdom applauding **him**. This happened so rarely that even Koshijirou himself was surprised at his actions.

"What **was** that technique? It was simply amazing!" Koshijirou exclaimed in admiration.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryutsuisen, Your Majesty. Thank you," Kenshin responded with a slight smile.

"Well, that settles it! You are officially Kaoru's bodyguard!"

"Father, may we be excused? I should show Kenshin around," Kaoru piped up. Kenshin was surprised to hear how down-to-earth this Princess Kaoru was. He'd always believed princesses to be self-centered and spoiled.

"Of course, Hime-chan. But, shouldn't you leave the tour to the maids? You **are** a princess," Koshijirou said.

"Iie, Father. I'd like to do it myself. Kenshin is to be **my** bodyguard, not theirs," Kaoru declined firmly, an almost reprimanding glint in her eye. Koshijirou nodded and gave a wave to dismiss them.

Once again, Kaoru's independence and self-sufficiency amazed Kenshin. Kaoru directed a small smile at Kenshin and led the way out. Kenshin followed hastily, bowing to the King and Queen respectfully before leaving.

When the doors shut behind princess and bodyguard, Kiara turned to her husband, and commented, "He's a very respectable young man. There's nothing to worry about."

"I hope so, Kiara, I hope so," Koshijirou sighed, rubbing his eyes in weariness.

* * *

Kaoru walked down the hall, then turned to Kenshin and asked with a warm smile, "Kenshin, would you like to see the palace or meet my brother and sister first?"

"Either is fine with me, Your Highness. I only wish to protect you. It is my duty," Kenshin murmured, bending into a bow.

Kaoru frowned a bit, wishing Kenshin was more assertive, but realized just how unnerving it could be in the presence of royalty for the first time. Kenshin was actually handling it rather well; she decided it was up to her to set him more at ease.

So Kaoru smiled again, softly murmuring, "Kenshin, you know there's no need to be nervous around me. I'm a normal person just like you. At least I wish I were," she sighed. "Also, please, don't call me, Your Highness, just Kaoru will do fine."

Kenshin replied neutrally, determined not to show unnecessary emotion, "Hai…Kaoru-dono." Inside, Kenshin was once again struck by how down-to-earth this woman was, for being pampered all her life.

"Kenshin, tell me, what's it like? Outside these palace walls. I've been dying to get out of this jail they call a palace. Can you believe I've never left these palace grounds since, well… never?" Kaoru suddenly asked. Kenshin felt as if his shock would never cease. A princess who knew nothing but her palace? What were these people doing? Then, mentally, he stopped himself and scolded, _'How dare you address the royal family in such a way?'_ But, he couldn't help it. Kaoru was nothing a princess was made out to be. She truly was… a normal girl. But, a very lonely, normal girl. One aching for the outside world, reality, and the company of people other than those within her palace. Kenshin could see it all in her eyes. He couldn't believe no one else had.

Kaoru sighed, "Kenshin, please tell me," she begged desperately. "The reason for all this is because my parents are planning to pass the throne to me and my future husband. I know it's unconventional," she gave a short and somewhat bitter laugh, "actually it's never been done, but they'll do it. There have been assassination attempts, and they can't afford for me to get hurt. That's why they finally caved and let me get a bodyguard, **you**, to accompany me. You really are my savior. I know I shouldn't say that, but I do nevertheless. What a joke, a queen ruling a land she's never seen except from the highest tower!" Kaoru gave another dry chuckle.

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin murmured. "The outside world isn't so different from here. There simply aren't as many luxuries to be enjoyed," Kenshin answered.

"Is it free? Do you feel like a freed bird? Is there anything caging you? Is it as great as I believe?" Kaoru finished quietly, turning to look Kenshin in the eye with a lonely and saddened look in her eye.

"It… is like any other place someone would be accustomed to. Perhaps you would have more freedom than here, but Kaoru-dono, you are only caged if you yourself believe you are. It really isn't that wonderful," Kenshin replied.

"Will you feel trapped?" Kaoru suddenly asked.

"Pardon, Kaoru-dono?"

"Will… you… feel… caged? Here. In this palace, forever accompanying me everywhere," she said.

"I-" Kenshin didn't have an answer. He was shocked into a stunned silence at how perceptive this princess was. Kaoru smiled sadly and murmured humbly, not as a princess should, "I'm sorry, Kenshin."

She turned and motioned for Kenshin to follow. "Kenshin. This is my room. Your room is the adjoining one just beyond that door. You can go see and leave anything you need to leave there," Kaoru said as she opened the doors and showed Kenshin the layout.

Kenshin nodded and silently stalked with a cat-like grace to his door. He disappeared into the room to change and left Kaoru to her own thoughts.

A knock came at the door before Kaoru could sit, and she opened the door.

"Sano! Megumi!" Kaoru exclaimed. "You're here. Are you staying for dinner, Sano?"

"Yup. As always, Jou-chan," Sagara Sanosuke grinned.

Kenshin exited his room and his eyes widened. "Sano?" he exclaimed.

Sanosuke's head snapped up and then grinned, waving like a maniac. "Kenshin! Long time no see! What've you been up to?"

"No-Nothing really. Sano, what're you doing here?" Kenshin asked in shock.

"I could ask you the same," he shot back.

"I'm Kaoru-dono's bodyguard," Kenshin answered.

"Well, I've known Jou-chan and the Kitsune since we were little, right?" Sano grinned and slung his arms around each Kaoru and Megumi.

"Yeah. Kenshin, you know tori-atama?" Kaoru asked in disbelief.

"Hey! I've got a name, Jou-chan! You could have the courtesy to call me by it!" Sano protested, removing the arm around Kaoru.

"So do I! I'll call you by your name when you start calling me by mine! Tsk, tsk. I see the mannerisms taught in court have had no effect on you whatsoever. I guess proper manners just couldn't penetrate your think skull," Kaoru teased mercilessly.

"Ha, ha, Jou-chan. Hilarious. And, yes, Kenshin and I know each other," Sano retorted sourly.

"How?" Megumi spoke up.

"Well, that's a long story," Sanosuke sighed, removing the arm that was slung over Megumi's shoulders. "But, if Jou-chan can't call me Sanosuke…"

"Fine, do tell, **Sanosuke**," Kaoru spat out through gritted teeth.

"Well, you see, one day, I snuck out of the palace and got attacked by some weird guy. He just came charging at me, katana in hand. Now, you all know that a charge will never get me and that I have trained with swords although I prefer my fists. But, I was an idiot. I didn't have any weapons," Sano grinned sheepishly. Then he continued after Kaoru muttered, "Baka tori-atama."

"So, I jumped out of the way and started fighting. I didn't stand a chance. The guy was good. Then, I tripped," Sano muttered sourly. "I saw the katana coming straight at my throat. I realized I couldn't dodge. The guy didn't aim to kill with the first thrust, but this was a different matter. So I just closed my eyes and lifted my chin, hoping for a swift execution. One second, I heard the whistling of a sword nearing my throat, and the next I heard the clang of a deflected blow. I opened my eyes a little and saw Kenshin standing in front of me, his sword held at the ready, the deflected blade falling to the ground. Then the guy fled. Kenshin saved my life that day. We've been buddies since!" Sano declared cheerily, and gave a toothy grin, slinging his arm around Kenshin's shoulders, leaning on him.

"Sano, it wasn't that much, really." Kenshin said modestly.

"Kenshin, I would be dead if not for you. You rescued a complete stranger."

"I couldn't let a prince die," Kenshin said, attempting to change the subject.

"You didn't know I was a prince. You thought I was a civilian," Sano retorted.

"I couldn't stand by and let an innocent die," Kenshin replied softly. "Not after my past."

"Innocent? Sano?" Kaoru snorted.

"Regardless how you word it, I live to protect not kill. I quit my job as a Hitokiri after the revolution to protect. My sins are repented for by living life and protecting as many as I can. I now take lives only in absolute necessity. My sins cannot be atoned for in a mere day." Kenshin tried to smile in reassurance.

"Hitokiri?" Megumi asked fearfully.

"Hai, Meg-chan. Hitokiri Battousai," Kaoru informed her elder sister softly.

Megumi took an involuntary step back, "You-You're Hitokiri Battousai?"

"Hai, that I am. I applied for this position in hopes of doing more good for the world than I have harm in the past," Kenshin said.

"I knew, Meg-chan. Father told me."

"Yeah, don't forget me. I don't care though. He's a good guy," Sano said.

Megumi was speechless, but finally sighed. "I don't care either as long as you don't harm my family or friends."

Kenshin smiled with a tinge of sadness in his gaze. "Thank you all," he simply said. "Shall we have dinner?" Kaoru suggested.

So the group set off to the east dining hall and they sat down to eat. Kenshin stood awkwardly to the side, knowing it wasn't his place to eat with royalty.

"Kenshin, come sit. Eat with us," Kaoru gestured.

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin trailed off.

"Don't worry about traditions. My parents are used to me being this way," she laughed good-naturedly.

Kenshin reluctantly sat and came to realize he enjoyed being in the company of these people, regardless of social status.

Suddenly, the doors flew open, and a bundle of energy came barreling in. "Yahiko! You're a prince! What would Mother and Father say?" Kaoru scolded.

"They're not here, busu, in case you haven't noticed! It's just us, oh," Prince Kamiya Yahiko stuck out his tongue. "Tori-atama. You're here.

"And…" Kaoru gestured to Kenshin, "this is Himura Kenshin, Yahiko. My bodyguard."

"Oh, yeah. Mother and Father said something about that. Hey, Kenshin, you must be good for Father to admire you as he does," Yahiko commented noncommittally with a mouthful of food.

"Thank you…" Kenshin replied in surprise.

"Kenshin, this is my younger brother, Kamiya Yahiko-**chan**," Kaoru put emphasis on the "-chan", knowing it'd annoy him. "And, just to clarify, Megumi's my older sister," Kaoru added.

"It's nice – " Kenshin was cut off.

"Don't call me **–chan**! I'm ten years old!" Yahiko yelled.

"Coulda fooled me," Sano grunted.

"Tori-atama!" Yahiko bellowed. "Don't start with me! It's my palace, I can kick you out!"

"Iie, you couldn't, kid. **You** are too young. Others have the power to override your decision," he said, smiling jauntily.

"D'argh!" Yahiko yelled, yanking at his hair in frustration.

"Can we please have the pleasure of enjoying our dinner in peace, Yahiko?" Kaoru said sarcastically. Yahiko stuck his tongue out at his sister one last time before wolfing down his food again.

"Can I stay over?" Sano asked.

"Hai, of course, Sanosuke," Megumi said with a smile. "Tanuki can find you a room."

"Hey, Kitsune, watch it. I've got other things to attend to than finding this tori-atama his room."

"Fine. Be that way. But, don't expect my help if you ever need it then."

"Fine!" Kaoru spat back. "I'll get the tori-atama his room, but who knows what'll slip out," Kaoru said, grinning widely, implying she would tell Sanosuke of Megumi's crush on him.

Megumi glared at her sister and muttered, "Fine. I'll find him a room."

"Thought you'd agree, sister dear," Kaoru teased.

"Anything for you, Kaoru," Megumi shot back.

"I should go back to my room before Mother and Father get worried. C'mon, Kenshin, I'll give you a tour later," Kaoru stood, waiting for Kenshin.

"Hey, Kenshin! We should do something tomorrow!" Sano called.

Kenshin turned and gave a slight smile. "Of course, Sano. Of course."

_And, cut! Phew, I'm finally done typing this chapter. Eight pages, wow. I don't think I've ever had a chapter that long. That's certainly something new, but you can expect pretty long chapters in the future. That part with Megumi being afraid of Kenshin being the Hitokiri Battousai may have seemed weird since they are all so unfazed by it, but she's the only one that showed surprise or the slightest bit of fear in the manga. I thought that it would work in my fic too. Okay, after this chapter, what do you think? Thank you to everyone who reviewed!_

_~RHRF_


	3. Acquainted

**Dear To My Heart**

**Chapter 3: Acquainted**

_Third chapter! Yes, I finally update again. How long's it been? Oh wow. Last time I updated was last September. It's certainly been a long time… Sorry to be so long, I just haven't had the time. It's a short update this time. And I am __**still **__not sure how good it is. It gets better! I promise! Enjoy the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Rurouni Kenshin.

As Kenshin and Kaoru walked back to Kaoru's room, Kaoru spoke up.

"Kenshin, are you ashamed that you were Hitokiri Battousai?"

Kenshin looked up at the princess in surprise and replied softly, "I suppose that's what it would appear to be. I did it to help the country, but maybe I did more bad than good. It seems weak to just say, 'yes, I murdered all those people. I did it for the good of the people. You can't blame me.' No one cares about your motives if you've killed someone dear to them. In their eyes I will always be a cold-blooded murderer."

"But you aren't, Kenshin. You're much more than that. If you didn't truly want change, you would never have accepted this job," Kaoru immediately responded.

"I'm glad you think so, Kaoru-dono. But, there's no way to get the world to understand that." Kenshin allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"Take it one person at a time. If you can get my family to believe this, then you can get the rest of the world to. Don't rush it. It'll come with time. I can guarantee it," Kaoru said with complete confidence.

"Thank you, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin murmured though his voice was laden with skepticism.

"Don't say it that way, Kenshin. There's no need to be skeptical! You're a living legend and I believe that this can become a reality. Believe me."

"But… your sister. Megumi-dono. She was terrified."

"Forget about Megumi. She came around." Kaoru brushed him off easily.

"That doesn't change her initial reaction, Kaoru-dono."

"**Kenshin. **Stop being so pessimistic. You can't judge based on first impressions. She's not afraid anymore. She likes you just as much as I do. I'm fine with you being Hitokiri. It makes no difference to me. Besides, you're better company than most. That counts for something, ne?" Kaoru gave a smile.

"Thank you, Kaoru-dono."

"Kenshin, I wish you'd understand. I know you don't. It's okay to want to be accepted. Please think about that," Kaoru said as she pushed open the door to her chambers. She stepped inside and sat down on a chair. Kenshin sat as well at her urging, but he sat uncomfortably. It wasn't the custom for a bodyguard to sit with the one he guards as if an equal.

"I'll give you the tour tomorrow morning. It's a bit late to be wandering around. I do love just standing at my balcony and star-gazing though. The night sky is beautiful at this time," Kaoru stated in an effort to make casual conversation.

"I'm sure it is, Kaoru-dono. I've never done any star-gazing myself. There's no need for you to personally give me the tour. I'm sure a servant can," Kenshin responded.

Kaoru sighed in frustration. "Kenshin. Will you cooperate? I'm trying to make you feel more comfortable. I hate watching you squirm because you're uncomfortable. Just relax. You can forget the customs. I never liked those old-fashioned traditions. Will you please treat me as an equal rather than some goddess that you have to worship?"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono. I've just always been taught –" Kenshin began.

Kaoru cut him off in midsentence. "I know what you've been taught, Kenshin. Don't you think I've been taught the same? No matter what I learned, I refuse to obey rules I don't believe in."

"Hai, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin bowed his head in submission and relaxed, knowing Kaoru was serious.

"Good. I guess we should get some sleep. It's later than I thought," Kaoru commented.

"As you wish, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin bowed.

"Well, you know where your room is and the bathroom is attached. Oyanasumi," Kaoru said, grabbing a brush to brush her hair.

"Oyanasumi, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin murmured and backed into his room to get ready for sleep.

In her room, Kaoru put down her brush and sighed. She wanted her bodyguard to be more at ease with her. It was disconcerting to watch Kenshin squirm simply because she asked him to sit in her presence, and treated him as an equal. She wanted someone that would protect her, but that would be her friend. She didn't want another stiff, "hai Your Highness, iie Your Highness" guy. Too many were in the palace already. With another sigh, she rose from her kneeling position and dressed for bed.

Within Kenshin's own room, he sat and sighed as well. He never expected to get this job, but now that he had it, he had no objections. The woman he was guarding was no different from the civilians he knew except that she had all the luxuries life could ask for. But despite this, Kenshin realized that she was lonelier than anyone. She had no one to confide in, not really. She wanted to treat him as an equal and she didn't degrade people. Instead she felt that there was no need for differences in social status. A slight smile gracing his lips, Kenshin resolved to grant her wish. With that thought, he dressed for bed and fell back under the covers, pondering Kaoru's words.

Bright and early the next morning, both Kenshin and Kaoru rose. Kaoru called out to Komime as she did every morning and Kenshin simply gave a slight knock on the door joining their rooms to signify he was awake. He could tell that Kaoru wouldn't have woken him if she thought him to be asleep. He waited patiently in his room, surveying the surroundings with interest and finally he heard Kaoru's voice call out, "Kenshin! You can come in now!"

As Kenshin walked in, Kaoru smiled and greeted him. "Ohayou, Kenshin. I promised I'd give you the tour. C'mon!"

"Ohayou, Kaoru-dono. As you wish, I will follow." Kenshin bowed respectfully. As Kenshin passed Komime, he gave a slight bow in her direction, acknowledging her as his elder and walked away with Kaoru. Komime smiled at Kenshin distractedly and studied him to gauge what kind of man her highness chose as her bodyguard. She was pleased with what she saw, and left, satisfied.

Outside the room, Kaoru gestured to various rooms and places, telling Kenshin what each was.

"Kenshin, you'll need to know where everything is. It's okay if you need some time to get used to palace life, but Father will be expecting you to know your way around as if you've lived here all your life within a week or so. I'm sorry to ask so much of you so soon, but it's Father's orders," Kaoru informed Kenshin with a slight apologetic tone in her voice.

"It's no problem to me, Kaoru-dono. I'm quite good with landscapes and I have a fair memory. You won't be disappointed," Kenshin replied with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, Kenshin. Would you like to see the outside now? Within the palace grounds of course. There's no way my father would allow me out yet. Tell me, Kenshin. Do you have a good grasp of the city layout? Enough to assure my father that I will be safe?"

"I would love to see the outside. And I know enough of the city to navigate easily. It should put His Majesty's nerves at ease." Kenshin spoke cautiously, hoping he wasn't being too casual.

Kaoru was pleasantly surprised at the change in her withdrawn bodyguard. He seemed so different from the night before. "That's great. Let's go then."

Wordlessly, the two walked outside into the fresh air. Princess and bodyguard strolled in the rose garden with leisurely grace. One had been taught to be forever graceful and elegant and seemed to float upon the grounds. The other had to learn the art of silence and grace while displaying deadly skill, stalking with a cat-like grace as if a shadow, never to be seen like a wisp of smoke, in one place yet another at the same time. From afar, a passerby might mistake the two for a couple taking a romantic walk among the roses.

"Kenshin, what do you think of palace life? Is it to your liking?" Kaoru asked, still looking calm as ever. She'd learned to school her features to calmness at all times.

"Well, in the few days I've spent here, I'd say it's very nice to be here," Kenshin responded.

"I'm glad to hear that. Will you leave if it gets too stifling?" Kaoru asked.

"I… don't think I understand your meaning, Kaoru-dono…"

Kaoru sighed. "Kenshin, I mean… will you leave me if you tire of the palace?"

"I… don't think so. It's my duty to always stay by your side, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin responded in faint surprise.

Kaoru only smiled sadly in return.

"Kaoru-dono. You are very lonely, aren't you?"

Kaoru's head snapped up and she regarded Kenshin with a sharp gleam in her eyes. She spoke carefully. "What do you mean? How could you say that?"

"Kaoru-dono, forgive me for being forward, but your actions suggest your loneliness. All I had to do was pay attention."

"I suppose you are right. I've been lonely for some time. I have no objections, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to. My sister… and brother are not the best companions. Sure, I know Sanosuke, and we used to play together as young children, but I was never allowed out of my palace. Now, I have no one to talk to. I'm glad you're here. It really is refreshing to have someone not of royalty to talk to," Kaoru admitted.

"Kaoru-dono, you should allow yourself to open up to others. You seem very withdrawn. I don't suppose I've seen you truly smile with happiness yet. You look as if you smile for the sake of others. Is it because of your loneliness? Or is it something else entirely?" Kenshin asked. Kenshin normally wasn't one for prying, but this woman was different.

Kaoru stared at Kenshin, unable to believe how well he read her. He knew her deepest thoughts, yet he'd spent so little time with her.

"Kenshin, I want to go back inside. I'm a bit tired," Kaoru said abruptly, turning away. Her eyes though, told a different story. They showed how she truly felt. Kenshin followed in confusion, trying to read her jumbled ki.

_Fin! With this chapter. How was it? I hope it wasn't disappointing. I put a lot of work into revising it, and I think it actually didn't turn out as bad as I originally thought. (I figured this out after typing, and was too lazy to go back and change the Author's Note up top. Just FYI.) So, I will try to update soon, and Ja ne!_

_~RHRF_


	4. Resentment

**Dear To My Heart**

**Chapter 4: Resentment**

_Hello everyone! I've returned! After a… nearly 8 month hiatus… Wow… I meant to update sooner, but I guess I never got around to it. I know it's been a while but I will try to update more frequently from now on. Well… maybe. SATs take up a lot of time… Anyway, here's the fourth chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Sadly…_

"Kenshin, I'm going to change," Kaoru announced when they neared her room, while still attempting to soothe her ragged nerves. She decided to get some time alone and go practice kendo. It would help her to let out some frustration.

"As you wish, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin replied courteously. But inside, he didn't understand Kaoru's abrupt change in mood.

'_Was it something I did?'_ Kenshin thought in confusion.

Kaoru sighed upon hearing the confusion in her bodyguard's voice. "I'm sorry for being so abrupt. It seems I haven't been myself lately."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Kaoru-dono. Is something upsetting you? Was it something I did, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, unconsciously dropping the honorific. Only when Kaoru stared at him in surprise did he realize his mistake and hastily tacked on, "-dono!"

Kaoru blinked and said, "Kenshin, there is no need for the –dono. Really. Nothing's upsetting me, I need some time alone is all."

"But, Kaoru-dono. I can't leave you alone. His Majesty specifically instructed me to stay by your side at all times. I cannot leave you, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin argued, brushing off her request for him to drop the –dono from her name.

"Kenshin," Kaoru said, with barely concealed frustration. "I need some time alone. I will be in the palace; I will be near. All you have to do is **stay** in this room. I will be fine. I won't even go outside. I'll just be in my own little place. I won't be needing protection."

"Kaoru-dono, I am truly sorry, but I cannot leave you. I understand your wish for privacy, but I am not allowed to let you alone. If you would tell me where you are going, then I can remain out of sight, but I must be with you," Kenshin calmly insisted.

"Iie," Kaoru firmly stated. "I cannot tell you. You must trust me. It isn't because I don't want to see you. I just need to be alone. No one can know of what I'm doing or where I'm going." As Kenshin opened his mouth to speak, Kaoru cut him off by repeating, "**No one**."

"Kaoru-dono, you must tell me. I vow that I will not breathe a word of it to anyone. I do trust you. Very much so. But trust and duty are two different things. Also, trust goes both ways, Kaoru-dono. If you do not trust me fully, how can I fully trust you? As I said, I will tell no one. I must accompany you, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin answered, stubbornly refusing to give in.

"Kenshin! Do you want me to tie you down? Because I will! Stay **here**! I mean it!" Kaoru cried angrily, her sapphire eyes fairly snapping with fire.

Surprise flickered through Kenshin's violet eyes, and he took a step back involuntarily. With a toss of her head, Kaoru sauntered away, grabbing a bag on her way out, her ponytail dancing behind her with barely leashed frustration. Kenshin stood for a moment, then darted after Kaoru, grabbing his katana and tailing her silently.

Kaoru nervously glanced left and right, all traces of anger gone. Kenshin was puzzled by her sudden shift in mood. The few times Kaoru glanced back, Kenshin hid until he was sure she'd continued on. Kenshin mentally went through the places Kaoru might be heading. Judging by her route, the only possible places were the dojo or a vacant room. He quickly ruled out the dojo since Kaoru **was** a princess, but couldn't understand why she wouldn't want him accompanying her. His thoughts were interrupted by Kaoru pushing open the dojo shoji. Kenshin frowned. He slipped into the dojo silently after his charge and hid in a dark corner, silently watching the girl. After glancing at the door, Kaoru slipped behind a section of the wall and moments later, reappeared, dressed in a white gi and gray-blue hakama. Kenshin was shocked to find that Kaoru practiced kendo, but somehow, it didn't faze him. He actually thought it fitting for her. Kaoru was a princess so unlike any other that if she didn't have a distinguishing trait, she would seem too plain. Kenshin watched the woman silently from his hiding place with an unreadable expression. Kaoru's swings were deft and accurate, from what he could tell, though he did not recognize the style as she went through the katas. Suddenly a creak was heard as Kenshin shifted his weight. He froze, and Kaoru swung around.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and demanded in an icy tone, "Who's there? I demand that you show yourself."

Not wanting to frighten her, Kenshin stepped out from the shadows, an apologetic expression on his face. "I'm sorry for following you, Kaoru-dono. I had to find out where you were going."

Kaoru looked startled, but she visibly relaxed. Quickly, a mask of anger replace her look of relief. "Kenshin!" she cried. "I told you not to follow me! I don't want anyone to find out I practice kendo. Do you have any idea how my mother would react?"

"Kaoru-dono, I'm sorry. As your bodyguard, I had to follow you. But, if I may, I don't think your mother would react the way you seem to think she would. Regardless, all my previous words stand. I promise you, Kaoru-dono, I won't breathe a word of this."

"Thank you, but next time, please let yourself be known. You startled me. And… you don't know my mother… or my history, don't presume to know how she would react. We can go back, just let me change," Kaoru said frostily, once again disappearing behind the wall.

Kenshin was a little surprised by the ice in her voice. He'd never had very much confidence in himself, and now it seemed that Kaoru was developing a resentment toward him. He couldn't understand what he'd done. It started outside. The cause wasn't simply because he had followed her, that much was clear. When Kaoru reappeared, she gestured for Kenshin to follow her as she strode out the door, bag of clothing in hand. It was a silent walk back to their rooms. Kaoru didn't speak to him much of the rest of the day either. Sanosuke came around, but their silence ended up boring him, so he left to find some more enjoyable company. He, of course, suggested they hang out, but Kenshin turned him down. He knew Kaoru wouldn't be in the mood for any such frivolities, and he obviously needed to stay with her, regardless what she wanted.

"You're such a goody-goody," were Sanosuke's words to Kenshin as he left the room. Perhaps he could afford to loosen up a bit, but he needed to figure out why Kaoru was so upset with him first.

The whole time, Kaoru's words from before, "She likes you just as much as I do," kept ringing in his head. Now he wasn't so sure just how much that was.

In truth, Kaoru felt the exact opposite of what Kenshin believed. She wasn't angry at all. Kaoru never had anyone see the depth of her thoughts so easily before, with but one exception, and she knew that she didn't want anyone knowing her vulnerabilities. As soon as people found out those vulnerabilities, they could exploit them. The more they knew, the more likely she would be hurt again. The less Kenshin knew about her, the better.

The next day, Kaoru received a summons from their majesties. She was instructed to go to the throne room to speak with them.

_Another chapter finished! This chapter is finally starting to develop more on the actual plot of the story. Hope you liked it!_

_RHRF_


	5. Permission

**Dear To My Heart**

**Chapter 5: Permission**

_Hello! I'm back again. I'm going to update two chapters this time since chapter 5 is a little short. School's finally over for the year, so I've got time to update. Yay! On with the fic!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own RK. _

Kaoru thanked the guard that brought the message and set off with Kenshin at her heels. As she arrived at the throne room, the guards parted to allow her entrance.

"Kaoru, you've arrived!" Koshijirou exclaimed, smiling at this daughter fondly.

"Hai, Father, Mother. Ohayou," Kaoru said with a bow. Kenshin bowed beside her, without speaking.

"What do you think of palace life, Himura?" Koshijirou asked Kenshin.

"It's very pleasant, Your Majesty. I am content to be here," Kenshin replied.

"Good. I need to speak to Kaoru alone. Wait outside until you are called, Himura," Koshijirou commanded. Kenshin bowed and left the room.

"Kaoru-chan," Kiara began. "Are you satisfied with your bodyguard? Has he been doing his duties well?"

Kaoru peered into the concerned blue eyes of her mother and smiled reassuringly. "Everything is fine, Mother. Kenshin's a great bodyguard. Don't worry, he's followed me everywhere like a shadow."

"Good to hear. Are the living arrangements working out?" Kiara asked.

"Hai, they're fine. He hasn't barged into my room unannounced, and he never disturbs my sleep. He's a nice companion and a good person to have around."

"Kaoru, he's your bodyguard. You shouldn't get too casual with him. It's unconventional," Kaoru's mother warned her daughter in concern.

"Mother. I want to have friends. Speaking of being conventional, passing to throne to a woman **is** conventional?" Kaoru shot back.

"Kaoru!" Koshijirou's voice rang out in warning.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I meant no disrespect. I simply wish you would allow me to make friends with those **not** of royalty."

Kiara sighed. "Kaoru, if your bodyguard knows the layout of the city, then you may leave the palace next week… **if** he learns the palace layout first. Make sure to be careful though."

"Oh, Mother! Thank you! I'll take my leave now!" Kaoru exclaimed joyfully, twirling around and rushing out the door.

Upon stepping over the threshold, Kaoru saw Kenshin waiting for her. She faltered, not liking how clearly he could see her thoughts. Those deep violet eyes seemed to peer to the very depths of her soul. She couldn't conceal anything. Still, she couldn't remain distant forever. It wasn't his fault he could read her like a book. She'd simply have to take more care in concealing her thoughts.

"Kenshin. My parents are letting us go into the city in a week. Be prepared!" Kaoru smiled slightly, hoping he wasn't angry with her for acting the way she did.

To her relief, Kenshin smiled and pushed off the doorframe where he was leaning to join her in their walk back to their rooms. "That's great, Kaoru-dono. I'm glad you are no longer angry with me," he said softly.

Kaoru smiled softly and said, "I was never angry with you, Kenshin." Kenshin was about to inquire further, but upon seeing Kaoru's expression, he decided against it.

_End of the chapter! Like I said… the chappie is really short. It was really supposed to be longer… but then I realized the rest of the chapter was absolutely pointless. So now the chapter is a page and a half long… Wonderful, ain't it? Ja ne!_

_RHRF_


	6. Attacked

**Dear To My Heart**

**Chapter 6: Attacked**

_Here's the next chapter I promised. This one isn't terribly long either, but it's more my writing style… considering there's more romance. _

_Disclaimer: Nope, RK is not mine._

A week later, Kaoru woke in the morning to the first rays of sunlight streaming in from her windows. She yawned and stretched, feeling refreshed. In the back of her mind, a tiny voice wondered if Kenshin was awake yet. She's been so excited about going into town that she could barely sleep for the past week. Some time later, she heard a knock on the shoji between her room and Kenshin's.

Knowing her bodyguard was awake, she called, "Komime-san!"

"I'm here, Kaoru-san. What would you like to wear? Today's a big day for you, isn't it?" Komime said with a smile.

"Hai! Something colorful is fitting, don't you agree? How about this one?" Kaoru said, pulling out a green kimono with daisies embroidered along the expanse of it, and holding it up to her body. She struck a pose, silently asking for Komime's opinion.

"Lovely, it'll look beautiful, Kaoru," Komime answered her silent plea.

"Thank you, Komime-san," Kaoru said, and wrapped the kimono around herself. When Komime finished tying the final knot on her elaborate obi, she pulled Kaoru's hair into a simple high ponytail with an emerald ribbon.

"Thank you, Komime-san." Kaoru jumped up to leave, calling out, "Kenshin! Let's go!"

Kenshin stepped into the room and smiled. "I'm here, Kaoru-dono. Shall we go?"

"Hai," Kaoru replied, almost skipping out the door. Kenshin chuckled at her antics and followed with a slight bow to Komime before closing the shoji behind him.

Once they were outside the palace grounds, Kaoru yelped in delight, twirling around in circles in utter joy. Quickly, she composed herself, breathing in deeply and shooting Kenshin a grin.

"Kenshin, I'm so happy to be out here! I want to see everything!" Kaoru cried.

"We can. Give it time, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin replied in a reassuring tone.

"But there's so much to see! I can't believe I've lived here all my life, yet haven't seen any of this," Kaoru breathed, still spinning in circles.

"Calm down, Kaoru-dono. There's plenty of time to see everything."

As the two walked into town, Kaoru drank everything in. She was amazed at the daily routines of all the shoppers and merchants.

"Oh my, Kenshin, isn't it wonderful? I can't believe I've missed out on this my entire life!"

"Wonderful may not be the word to use here, but I suppose it is rather fascinating to you, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin replied, allowing Kaoru to pull him through the crowds by the arm.

"What do you do every day?" Kaoru asked.

"I stay at home and do chores or train. I buy groceries when necessary," Kenshin said, off-handedly.

"Really? How could you stay away, where there are such crowds! Such excitement!"

"Very easily if you've lived here all your life. It's nothing new to everyone here. In fact, they probably think your fascination is quite odd," Kenshin commented.

"Let them think what they will. It's not as if it matters." Kaoru brushed off the comment cheerily.

"I'm sure you'll get used to the bustle of the crowds soon, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said.

"I suppose you're right. It's just so exciting! Am I embarrassing you, Kenshin?"

"Of course not, Kaoru-dono. But do calm down. Aren't there crowds like this at the palace?"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru whispered sharply, turning to face him, almost causing him to crash into her. "Don't give us away! Call it… home. We mustn't be caught!"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono. I didn't realize I said it. I will be more careful from now on," Kenshin answered with a bow.

"Don't bow either! Don't call me '-dono' out here. It's 'Kaoru,' okay?"

"Hai, Kaoru-do-," Kaoru cut him off with a glare. "Kaoru. Are there crowds like this back at home?" Kenshin quickly amended.

"Well, hai, but none so wonderful," Kaoru admitted.

In the shadows nearby, two men dressed in peasant clothing kept a watchful eye on the pair. They were there on orders to assassinate Princess Kamiya Kaoru. They had been trailing her since Kenshin and Kaoru entered the marketplace. Their job was to attack when opportunity presented itself.

"Psst! Do you know who that guy is?" one man hissed urgently.

"Iie! Shut up!"

"That's Hitokiri Battousai! Don't you recognize the scar?"

"What? Kuso! How are we supposed to attack now?"

"Can we lure him away?"

"Brilliant! Maybe I'll actually keep you around!" With those words, the two parted and the second man melted into the crowds to disguise himself as a merchant. He sidled up to Kenshin and Kaoru, giving a friendly smile.

"Hello, how would you like to buy a nice flower for your lady, sir?"

"We're just friends!" Kenshin exclaimed, turning red.

"They're beautiful," Kaoru murmured, taking the flower from the man's hand. It was a woven jasmine blossom. Kaoru brought it up to her nose and detected a faint scent of jasmine perfume on it. "They smell of jasmine," she commented.

"Hai, I noticed you wear the same scent. Perhaps your 'just a friend' would like to buy you one," the "merchant" teased, giving a wink.

Kaoru turned to Kenshin. "Kenshin. Aren't they beautiful? I've never seen anything like it."

"We'll take it. How much for a flower?" Kenshin said, giving in, smiling at Kaoru with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Kenshin, you don't have to," Kaoru quickly cut in.

"I want to, Kaoru," Kenshin assured her firmly.

"1500 yen." Kenshin handed over the money and present Kaoru with a flower.

"Thank you, Kenshin. I love it," Kaoru whispered, once again smelling the blossom, allowing her eyelids to droop closed. Kenshin watched her, thinking, _'She's more beautiful than the flower.'_ Suddenly, he had the urge to surprise his princess with something special. A stall selling silken butterfly hair ornaments appeared in the corner of his field of vision. The stall was run by one of the assassin's accomplices.

"Kaoru." Kenshin gave her a nudge, whispering in her ear.

"Hai?" she replied, opening her eyes.

"I'll be back shortly. Give me two minutes. Will you be all right?"

"Go ahead, I'll be fine." She turned to him and smiled reassuringly, sapphire eyes sparkling.

Kenshin sensed no surrounding trouble so he left with no worries. But danger was close, very close. The assassins were well trained in hiding their intents, so well trained that even the legendary Battousai detected no ill will. In other areas… they were severely lacking.

"My lady, would you like to see some of my other creations? I would be delighted to show you," the man suggested once Kenshin was out of earshot.

"That would be wonderful," Kaoru replied.

'_Too easy. This woman doesn't know enough about reality to see underlying threat,'_ the man thought triumphantly. He gave a feral grin when he turned his back on Kaoru and led her to a secluded alleyway.

Meanwhile, Kenshin was hurriedly making his purchase. "Hello, sir. Are you here to buy an ornament?" the vendor greeted.

"Hai, I am. How much for that violet and blue one?" Kenshin asked, pointing to a butterly ornament with blue wings and finely braided violet threads of silk attached to the butterfly's wings, shimmering as they caught the light.

Just as the exchange was made, a scream was heard.

_And… end of chapter 6. I'll try to update chapter 7 as soon as possible. Ja ne!_

_RHRF_


	7. Rescue

**Dear To My Heart**

**Chapter 7: Rescue**

_I'm updating soon, see? I said in the last chapter I'd update soon, and now that I have time… I am! Now everyone can see who the scream belonged to, and what happens next!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own RK._

Kenshin turned abruptly, tucking the butterfly into his gi for safekeeping. Another scream sounded, this time resembling the word, "Kenshin."

"Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled. He felt terror rising in his chest, and then saw that the woman he was guarding was nowhere to be found. "Kuso!" he swore. Before he could run to her aid, a sword was at his back, slashing from shoulder to hip. It was only a sudden dodge that spared Kenshin's life.

"Who are you really?" Kenshin whipped around, sword drawn at the ready, eyes narrowed into cat-like slits. He could now feel the waves of hostility rolling off the man he was facing.

"It is no concern of yours. You are of no importance. It is the princess that we want," the man replied. Kenshin's eyes flashed amber. He shot forward to slash at the man's windpipe. The man merely laughed.

"Trying to protect your woman, Battousai? The demon of the Revolution, defeated by a woman! Who could imagine? The flower, the butterfly, they are both for her, are they not? I see your fatal weakness, Battousai! Your woman!"

"She is no more my woman than you are!" Kenshin snarled. "My duty is to protect her, and I will not abandon that!" Kenshin thrust into the man's chest, who pulled back just in time.

"Have I struck a nerve, Battousai? You are more enthusiastic than before." Once again, the man slashed, managing to wound Kenshin on the left shoulder.

Enraged, Kenshin took the moment his opponent was gloating and off-guard to cut into the man's throat. He fell, and Kenshin stabbed him through the heart to be sure of his death. Then, he took off at a sprint, calling Kaoru's name.

"Kenshin!" came another frightened shriek. Kaoru's face flashed before Kenshin's eyes and he leaped toward the sound, catching a glimpse of Kaoru backed into the dead end of an alley. She was holding a stick in her trembling hands, and there were scattered pieces of wood on the ground by her feet, showing obvious signs of a struggle.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled again, but his call came a second too late. The attacker charged at Kaoru, and she held her stick horizontally in front of her chest, ready to defend herself. Kenshin didn't give her the chance to. He leaped between Kaoru and her attacker, allowing the blade to slide into his own shoulder, ignoring the burning pain and the gush of blood.

"What the hell are you doing, Battousai?" the assailant yelled, letting go of his blade. Kenshin jerked the blade from her shoulder wound, splattering blood over the pavement. Kaoru gave a muffled shriek in shock, terrified by the amount of blood Kenshin was losing.

"I'm protecting what's mine," Kenshin growled in response, narrowing solid amber eyes at his opponent. Fear sprang into the man's eyes, and he made an attempt to flee. A split second later, Kenshin's blood stained katana was at his throat, barely a hair-breadth away from his jugular.

"Only a coward runs," Kenshin hissed dangerously. The man's scream of fear dimmed to a gurgle as Kenshin drew his blade across the man's throat. Kenshin glared down at the corpse and then heard a whimper of fright to his left. He whipped around and saw Kaoru being held around the waist by another man, who held a katana to her throat. Kenshin's grip tightened on his sword hilt as he stepped forward menacingly.

"Don't move," the man ordered, pressing the blade into Kaoru's throat, allowing a trickle of blood to flow. "Drop the weapon." Kenshin hesitated. "Do as I say! Now!"

Kenshin let his sword clatter to the ground and the man began to back out of the alley, with Kenshin's eyes trained on him every step of the way. As he watched Kaoru's terror-filled blue eyes, Kenshin sprang into action, snatching up his katana and slashing the man across the back the moment his back was turned. The man fell forward with an anguished cry, hitting the ground, dead. Kenshin snatched Kaoru out of harm's way a split second before the blade cut deeper into her throat.

The moment Kaoru was safely out of the assassin's grasp, she curled herself into Kenshin's chest, quietly sobbing, while trying to wipe away her tears, letting the arm Kenshin had wrapped around her comfort her. Kenshin felt the wetness seeping through his gi and breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive. He'd done his job. His heart could cease trying to jump out of his mouth.

"Kaoru. Are you all right?" he asked when he heard her sobs begin to subside.

Kaoru lifted her face from his chest and wiped at her swollen eyes. She gave a weak smile and answered, "I think so. Thank you for saving me, Kenshin. I've never actually been in battle before. I'm glad all those years of kenjutsu paid off."

"I'm glad. Don't do that to me again. When I heard you scream, I was terrified. I thought I'd lost you," Kenshin murmured, not realizing what his words meant in terms of their relationship. He'd expressed far more than was appropriate, but in their current state, neither noticed the impropriety of his words.

"Still. Thank you for rescuing me, Kenshin. You're hurt, and it's because of me. Here, let me treat your wounds," Kaoru said, pulling him by his good arm to a more brightly lit area. Kenshin sheathed his sword and followed.

"You know first aid?" Kenshin asked in surprise and Kaoru produced a coil of bandages from her purse.

"Let's just say my brother's specialty is getting hurt." She gave a small, wane smile. "Megumi's supposed to be the doctor, but the responsibility always falls to me."

"How do we explain our injuries?"

"We tell the truth. There's no other way. My parents trust me and I don't plan to break that trust. I'm sorry for being so distant and abrupt this past week. I had my reasons. You understand me so well. Better than anyone. It… scared me. To feel so transparent to you. I'm sorry. I could never thank you enough for being here to defend me. Everything I've said to you still stands. You are my savior. For multiple reasons now. Thank you," Kaoru said while bandaging Kenshin's wounds. She's never been so frank with anyone like this before. It felt like she were giving away a part of herself.

Kaoru felt two fingers under her chin, and let them tilt her head up to look into Kenshin's violet eyes, with amber still swirling in them. They were closer to each other than appropriate, but Kenshin didn't move, relishing the feel of her soft skin against his fingers.

"Kaoru, I understand you only because I know how you feel. You exile yourself from others, you are lonely, and you crave the company of someone who understands you, and can see this in you without being told. I feel the same way. I care about you, Kaoru, and I don't want to see you hurt," Kenshin responded, reluctantly letting go of her face and pulling away. Without warning, Kaoru threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Kenshin… I care about you too," she whispered, feeling his arms slide around her, settling around her waist, creating a protective cage. In his arms, she felt more safe and at ease than she'd ever felt before.

_I'm quite happy about how the end of this chapter turned out. I like the romance in it, considering I'm a complete sap and all I write is romance… I guess that's not too surprising. I thought this chapter was longer though… guess I was wrong. Ja ne!_

_RHRF_


	8. Return

******Dear To My Heart**

**Chapter 8: Return**

_Next chappie!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK._

"Shall we go, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin said, reverting to the honorific now that they were about to return to the palace.

"Yes, we shall," Kaoru replied. "You can still call me 'Kaoru,' Kenshin."

"'Kaoru-dono' seems more fitting in the palace." Kenshin raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose," she laughed. "But, still, my offer stands."

"How is your throat?" Kenshin asked in concern.

Kaoru lifted a hand to gently touch the wound on her neck. "It's okay. A little tender, but it's all dried blood. It look worse than it is. It's okay, Kenshin. The cut wasn't deep. You managed to grab me before it could slice any deeper." Kaoru smiled gratefully.

"I'm glad," Kenshin whispered, pulling her closer to him, as if afraid she would disappear.

"I think your injuries have more cause for concern than mine, Kenshin."

"I've had worse," he grimaced. Kaoru squeezed his hand comfortingly.

Finally, the palace came into view and Kaoru began to fidget. "Kenshin, I think we should clean up and get you to the infirmary first."

"Changing would be wise," Kenshin admitted, looking down at his blood splattered gi and hakama. "We might look more presentable if we cleaned up a bit."

"Well, let's – "

"Your Highness! What are you doing here, Highness? And – Kami-sama! You're both drenched in blood! You must see Their Majesties right away. They'll want to know what happened!" the maid, Anaka, exclaimed when she discovered them. She ushered them into the throne room. When both the King and Queen looked up, they were pleased to see the identities of the two, but then they took in the unsightly state of their clothing and their injuries.

"I don't want to hear it. Explain after you've both changed, gone to the infirmary, and washed up," Koshijirou said, holding up a hand to halt his daughter's explanation.

"Hai, Father," Kaoru whispered and bowed, pulling Kenshin out behind her.

"Anaka. Get Komime and have her tidy up Kaoru," Koshijirou commanded.

"Hai, Your Majesty," she replied and left as well.

When Kenshin and Kaoru returned to their quarters, Komime was waiting.

"Kaoru! What happened? Are you hurt?" She came running over, taking in the sight of her bloodied kimono.

Kenshin disappeared into his room, finding a tub of bath water on the ground and a sheet of instruction along with clean gi and hakama on his futon. He was instructed to wash and dress appropriately, then see the healers. Quickly, Kenshin stripped and settled into the warm water, allowing his muscles to relax. When he finished washing himself, awkwardly due to his injuries, he donned the silk green gi and white hakama. He reached into his bloodied gi to retrieve the gift he'd bought for Kaoru, which nearly cost her life. Then, he tucked the ornament into his new gi and knocked twice on the adjoining shoji.

* * *

"Kaoru, what did that man do to you?" Komime asked urgently.

"Nothing," Kaoru replied, startled. "He saved me. I was attacked and he saved me," she said softly, looking fondly toward the other room. Komime saw something in Kaoru's eyes she'd never seen before.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Kaoru-hime," Komime said, undressing the woman and helping her to wash. Then, she grabbed a yellow kimono with a rose bush embroidered on it, stems of the roses twining themselves together along the expanse of the fabric.

When the knock at the shoji came, Kaoru waved Komime out, telling her she'd like to speak with Kenshin alone.

"Kenshin," Kaoru said as she opened the shoji, smiling gently.

"Kaoru," Kenshin responded with an equally warm smile.

"Kenshin, you have a spot of blood on you cheek. It must not have washed off." As Kaoru pulled out her handkerchief and dabbed at the blood, she said, "You have to go to the infirmary, Kenshin. You're badly hurt." She stepped away from him, satisfied that the blood was gone.

"Before that, I'd like you to know why I left you, Kaoru." He only smiled mysteriously as Kaoru frowned in confusion. Kenshin took the silken hair ornament from his gi and presented it to Kaoru.

She gasped. With trembling hands, she took it and murmured, "It's beautiful. Is it for me?"

"Of course. Who else would I give it to?" Kenshin replied softly.

"Thank you, Kenshin. I love it," she breathed, hugging him. "Will you help me put it on?" Kenshin nodded and took the ornament from her, fastening the clasp in her hair. Kaoru turned to her mirror and smiled at her reflection.

"Thank you, Kenshin. I'll treasure it."

"It looks beautiful," he commented. "I'm glad I bought it."

"It must've been expensive. How much did it cost you?" Kaoru blushed, quickly changing the subject.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you like it. What happened to the flower?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, the flower!" Kaoru exclaimed, suddenly remembering she'd discarded it in the struggle. It was probably lying in the alleyway, soaking up blood. "I dropped it. I forgot about it amidst the fight," she replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry. Your money went to waste."

"It wasn't wasted. It was enough to see you smile," Kenshin said.

Kaoru looked at him in surprise. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. She blushed again under the intensity of Kenshin's gaze. He really was very sweet… "Thank you. I still feel terrible about it," she replied, looking away.

"Please don't. There's no need," Kenshin assured her, drawing her gaze back to his face by lifting her chin with his fingers again. His hands were warm, and they felt pleasant on Kaoru's skin. Kaoru blushed again.

"L-Let's take you to the infirmary," Kaoru hastily stammered, trying to calm her pounding heart. She tore her eyes from his and stepped away, instantly missing the warmth of his body.

What seemed like disappointment flashed in Kenshin's eyes, but he quickly masked it and said, "Very well, Kaoru-dono. Let's go."

Kaoru immediately felt her heart sink. She'd hurt him. In truth, she didn't know why she felt the way she did when he was so near. It felt good to be near him. She **wanted** to be near him. But she sighed and slid the shoji open, leading the way to the infirmary.

_Done! I'm posting so frequently lately because it's summer. And… because right now, the power's out so I have nothing to do other than type up my fics. (My laptop's battery lasts pretty long.) Otherwise, I'd be __**reading**__ fanfiction rather than __**writing**__ it. Ja ne!_

_RHRF_


	9. Treatment

**Dear To My Heart**

**Chapter 9: Treatment**

_I'm clearly too lazy to type an author's note… I also have nothing to say, so on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: RK doesn't belong to me_

As Kenshin and Kaoru walked to the infirmary, an awkward silence hung over the air. Both refused to look the other in the eye. Kenshin was slightly hurt, but he didn't know why. When she pulled away, he felt like she was rejecting him, but rejecting him from what?

Kaoru felt horrible now that she knew she'd hurt Kenshin, but her feelings seemed to run deep, very deep. She couldn't figure it out.

"I'm sorry," both Kenshin and Kaoru said simultaneously.

"Why are you sorry?" both asked, still in sync.

"Kenshin, I'm sorry for hurting you. I shouldn't have been so abrupt with you," Kaoru said.

"Iie, there's no reason for you to apologize. I'm the one who should apologize. It was my fault for being so forward. Please forgive me," Kenshin said.

"Of course I forgive you, Kenshin, though there's nothing to forgive. But what was I supposed to think? You called me '-dono' again! I thought you'd stopped. No one was around and you left out the honorific until I spoke," Kaoru protested.

"I…I did? I… never noticed I stopped calling you 'Kaoru-dono.' It really isn't appropriate from me to call you 'Kaoru.'" Kenshin looked taken aback.

Kaoru looked equally surprised but she shot back, "I don't care about that, Kenshin. You should know that by now. I know the manners of court, but that doesn't mean I have to obey them. I can do as I please and only my parents can force me to act any certain way. They don't mind, so it's no concern of mine. I don't believe in divisions of status."

"Hai… Kaoru," Kenshin responded hesitantly.

"Good. Now - " Kaoru began.

"Are you going to come in, Your Highness? You've been standing there quite a while," a maid opened the infirmary door and peered out at the pair. Kenshin and Kaoru had reached the infirmary, but stopped in from of the doors to talk. Only now did the pair realize that they were already at their destination.

"Of course. Sorry to linger," Kaoru said.

"There is no need for apologies, Kaoru-sama. Come in," the healer said, welcoming them inside. "You're not hurt are you, Kaoru-sama?

"Iie, iie. It's my bodyguard, sensei. Himura Kenshin, he got hurt in… a struggle," Kaoru hesitantly admitted, her eyes pleading the healer not to inquire further.

"Well, we can't leave that untended. Sit down, Himura-san. Let's take a look at those wounds." Kenshin sat obediently and shrugged out of his gi, thus revealing his bandaged injuries.

"Kaoru-sama, aren't you going to wait outside?"

"Iie. I bandaged those wounds, I want to see how bad they really are."

"Hai, Kaoru-sama," the healer murmured and bent over to unwrap the bandages. "I'm impressed, Kaoru-sama. These are very well bandaged. Where did you learn?"

"Treating Yahiko. You know the boy, he's always getting into trouble," Kaoru responded with a wave of the hand.

"Hai, hai. That boy is strong spirited, but all too enthusiastic about kenjutsu. Which is always a good thing, but not if he can't defend himself adequately." The healer sighed while gently inspecting Kenshin's shoulder wound, silently thinking that this was most definitely not an accident. This had been no ordinary brawl. He knew who this man was, and for one to be able to wound him so seriously, it must have meant he was extremely distracted.

"How did you get this wound, Himura-san? It's obviously a sword wound, and it's very deep. I know who you are," the healer said and Kenshin tensed. "Iie, don't do that. It'll aggravate your wounds. It's because I know who you are that I know you aren't injured easily. So, what happened?"

"You really don't need to know, sensei," Kaoru said in a clipped voice.

"If that is your wish, Kaoru-sama. But you realize that this will work against you with Their Majesties," he replied smoothly as he finished tying off the last of the bandaging. "You're free to go. As long as you don't overextend yourself, you should be fine."

"Thank you, sensei," Kenshin replied.

"Hai, thank you," Kaoru echoed and took Kenshin's arm to lead him out. The healer merely smiled, but noted a kind of anxiety in the princess's eyes as she watched him bandage Kenshin's wounds. The princess cared deeply for her bodyguard. Probably too deeply.

Kaoru took a deep breath when they got to the throne room. "Kenshin, no matter what happens, do everything you can to make sure you'll be allowed to stay by my side. You're the only person that understands me. I can't lose that," Kaoru pleaded.

"Hai, Kaoru. But, I don't' want you to take the blame," Kenshin responded, worried.

"Don't worry. My parents can't do much to me. I'm their daughter." Kaoru gave a slight smile before pushing open the doors.

"Mother, Father. Kenshin and I are back," Kaoru announced, bowing low to express her apologies. Kenshin followed her lead and bowed low as well.

"Well, I see that Himura's been injured. How did that happen? The legendary Battousai can't defend one person?" Koshijirou asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at his daughter's bodyguard.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. It was my fault. I left Kaoru…-dono for that time," Kenshin admitted.

At this, Koshijirou's eyebrows shot up, nearly disappearing in his hairline. "You are to tell me you **abandoned** my daughter, Himura? Did you not swear that you would never, **never** leave her side?"

"I did, Majesty. It was my mistake. I should never have left her. If I had stayed, Kaoru-dono would not have been put in danger," Kenshin said, bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Father! It wasn't Kenshin's fault! He left to buy me something. He wanted to give me this hair pin," Kaoru blurted out, unable to watch her father scold her bodyguard anymore. To prove her point, she took the pin from her hair and presented it to her parents.

Kiara stared wordlessly. A bodyguard did not normally do such things; it was simply not customary. It seemed that Kenshin's feelings ran deeper than expected. "That pin, it looks expensive. How much did it cost you?" Kiara murmured, fingering the delicate wings of the butterfly.

"I would rather not say, Your Majesty. I do believe that Your Majesty knows the approximate cost," Kenshin replied, dipping his head in respect.

"Hai, I do. It is a thoughtful excuse, but not an acceptable one. Is the princess's life or happiness a greater issue? He life, I should think," Kiara stated.

"Hai, Your Majesty. However, her life was not lost, although I do not deny it was a possibility. Kaoru-dono is alive, and happy to have a gift," Kenshin replied.

"I agree, Himura. But what about next time? This cannot happen again," Kiara said, fixing Kenshin with a steady gaze.

"Again?" Koshijirou exclaimed, slamming his hand on the throne arm rest. "Who said he would be given a second chance? My daughter was nearly assassinated today! Why should he be permitted to try **again**?"

"Because Kaoru wants him to guard her, and it is true that Kaoru is safe. Don't forget she is my daughter too, Koshijirou," Kiara said.

"Hai, Father. I am fine. In fact, Kenshin saved me. It was mostly my fault. I allowed the assassin to draw me away from Kenshin. He suggested he show me his wares; I agreed and followed. When Kenshin realized, he came to my rescue. A second assassin was about to kill me, but Kenshin stepped between us, which is how he got that shoulder wound. That strike was meant for me. For my heart. A third assassin had a katana to my throat, but Kenshin saved me and I got away with just this scratch." Kaoru lifted her chin to show the pale pink puckering of skin on her throat. "I was lucky, Father. I was lucky Kenshin was there."

"All right. I can see I'm outnumbered. Himura stays. But one more transgression, and he's gone," Koshijirou sighed in defeat.

"Thank you, Father!" Kaoru exclaimed happily. "Kenshin and I will take our leave now." She bowed and dragged Kenshin out without giving him a chance to bow as well.

In the throne room, Kiara said to her husband, "She cares for Kenshin. Didn't you see the defiance in her eyes? You couldn't win if you tried. But… it worries me how deeply they care for each other. Didn't you see how they looked at each other? Himura cares for our hime-chan too. That is wonderful, but in the long run… will that care change to something more? If it does, what do we do?"

"I don't know, Kiara. We'll have to wait and see," Koshijirou sighed.

_And… end chapter 9. It amazes me how much I can type when I put my mind to it… I'm exhausted from typing three chapters in a row. Ja ne!_

_RHRF_


	10. Subconscious

**Dear To My Heart**

**Chapter 10: Subconscious**

_I should be working on my college essay… but no… I'm typing this up. Ain't procrastination grand? I thought my chapters were getting longer… but they aren't really, are they? If only I could keep all my chapters for all my fics straight in my head. Clearly, that's not the case…_

_Disclaimer: I just called this a fic… do you think I'm claiming to own RK?_

"Kenshin, how are you feeling? Your shoulder looks terrible. I'm so sorry you had to take that strike for me," Kaoru said, her hands fluttering over his wounds helplessly, afraid she would aggravate them if she touched his shoulder.

"Kaoru, I'm fine. Don't worry about me so much. I couldn't let **you** get hurt. I do care about you," Kenshin said, trying to reassure her.

A blush instantly blossomed on Kaoru's cheeks. "Kenshin… I care about you too. But... how can you expect me not to worry when you have two gaping shoulder wounds, both because of me?"

"My safety is no concern of yours, Kaoru. I'm the one who shouldn't have left your side. It was my recklessness that caused this, all right?"

"Don't you dare say that your safety doesn't concern me. I care about you, how many times do I have to say it? That's not going to change," Kaoru stated firmly.

"Hai… Kaoru."

"I'm going to go to the dojo again, Kenshin. Why don't you practice with… I'm sorry, Kenshin! I can't believe I just said that. It was almost a reflex! Forget I said anything, we can go another time," Kaoru said reluctantly. Despite her obvious attempt at nonchalance, Kenshin saw the longing in her eyes. He wondered if it was because of what had just happened on the streets.

"Kaoru, it's okay. Let's go anyway. I can watch you practice," Kenshin offered.

"Are you sure…?"

"Hai. I'm positive, Kaoru," Kenshin replied, amused by the uncertain look in Kaoru's eyes.

Giving in to temptation, Kaoru conceded, saying, "If you're sure, Kenshin." Kenshin only nodded, and pulled her by the hand to get her gi and hakama.

* * *

"Kaoru. Haven't you considered telling your family about this?" Kenshin asked hesitantly as they made their way to the dojo.

"No," she said firmly, whipping around to face him. "I'm a princess, Kenshin. Is there anything about me that doesn't scream 'I'm a lady'? It's inappropriate for a princess, or any lady, to practice kenjutsu. You know that."

Then, Kaoru added in her thoughts, _'I guess you can't understand… not without knowing what happened all those years ago…'_

"Your eyes," Kenshin stated, then stepped through the shoji of the dojo.

Kaoru blinked. "What?" she asked, utterly confused. She followed Kenshin into the dojo, taking care to check behind her one last time.

"Your eyes," Kenshin repeated. "They don't say that. Your eyes are the only part of you that show how you really feel. They reveal your deepest secrets. The first time I saw you truly smile was when we left this palace."

Kaoru was struck speechless.

"You don't realize it, but anyone can read your thoughts if they look closely into your eyes."

"I… I'm going to go change. Don't look!" Kaoru stammered, feeling slightly unsettled by Kenshin's words.

"I didn't last time, why would I this time?" Kenshin teased, but complied, turning to face the opposite direction.

"I don't know. I felt the need to say it," Kaoru muttered, disappearing behind a screen.

Kenshin smiled to himself, and on impulse, snuck a glance over his shoulder. He saw a feminine silhouette through the thin material of the screen. He stood mesmerized, until he finally caught himself and turned back around just before Kaoru noticed.

"You can turn around now," Kaoru called, walking out from behind the screen.

Kenshin turned, face still a little flushed. "Kaoru, you practice kendo… but I don't recognize the style. What is it?"

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu," Kaoru replied crisply.

Kenshin frowned. "Kamiya Kasshin Ryu? I've never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't. I never expected you to have. It's a style my father developed, based on katsujinken. He hates killing, so he created his own sword style, based on protecting life. I remember the hard labor he went through each day to develop a new technique that could disable, but not kill. As a young girl, I remember watching my father in the dojo, swinging a bokken, covered in sweat, but persevering nonetheless. He had a passion, a drive. Eventually, I saw the beginnings of a true sword style emerge from wishful thinking and reckless swings. Every swing of that bokken had a certain precision, and it resonated through my mind. I would stand vigil by these very dojo doors, watching, observing, learning. Back then, I was too young to think much of it, but years later, I turned to it for peace of mind. Now, I've fully mastered the style. I freely admit that it's nowhere near the level of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, but it was born of a desire to protect, not to kill. Every swing and every turn is etched into my brain. Every stroke rings clearly in my mind. A full kata is like a song, the steps like notes coming together to form a perfect melody, accompanied by my part this dance. Do you understand what I mean? Kendo is a part of me, and I wouldn't deny it for the world. It's in my blood." Kaoru turned back to Kenshin, her sapphire eyes bright with passion. Kenshin stared back at her, an unfathomable expression in his darkened eyes.

"Hai," Kenshin murmured, his voice laden with emotion, making Kaoru blush with the sheer intensity of it. She'd never heard his voice so low or so passionate. "I understand exactly what you're saying. A dance. A song. It comes together to create our world," Kenshin continued in a husky tone, reaching out to touch Kaoru's arm gently.

Kaoru felt a flash of exhilaration at the dark, blazing look in Kenshin's eyes. Frightened by her feelings, Kaoru pulled back and stammered, "Practice… I have to… uh… practice."

The flame in Kenshin's eyes faded and he nodded, pulling away as well, murmuring, "Hai, practice."

As Kaoru worked through her kata, she felt her mind spinning. She cared a lot about Kenshin and she couldn't bear to lose him. So why did she pull away? She wanted to be close to him. Her body told her to be close to him, but… her mind rebelled. What was wrong?

As Kenshin watched the swish of her hakama and fluid movements of her lithe body, he felt countless thoughts bombard his brain. He knew it felt good to be so close to her, and he wanted to hold her forever when she'd hugged him. But… he knew his duty to protect her. That had to be why he was so concerned. And that was all. His eyes visibly softened when he remembered Kaoru's concern for his injuries. He knew there had to be a respectable distance between them. They were princess and bodyguard after all.

So, why did it feel like much more? Why did he want more?

Why did they both secretly long for more?

_Hey… half the fic's finished! There's only going to be twenty chapters. …Only? What am I saying? That's ten chapters left! Although… considering how long it took me to write it… I should be thankful it's only twenty chapters… As always, I'll try to update soon. Although sometimes that's a couple days… other times, it's… eight months. But I promise this time! It's summer and I have time! Ja ne!_

_~RHRF_


	11. Discovery

**Dear To My Heart**

**Chapter 11: Discovery**

_It occurs to me that watching an episode of Gossip Girl about visiting colleges (specifically Yale, my top choice) is not the best thing to do after writing an attempt at a college essay… Seeing an interview, even a fake one, isn't exactly comforting. Here's the next chappie!_

_Disclaimer: RK is not mine._

A couple days later, Kenshin and Kaoru were called to see the King and Queen again. They were told that they would be allowed to leave the palace again after Kenshin got well. They were warned that one more incident would ensure Kenshin's removal from Kaoru's side.

"Kenshin, isn't it wonderful my parents are allowing us out again?" Kaoru asked in delight.

"Hai, of course, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin replied, not meeting Kaoru's gaze.

"Kenshin." Kaoru frowned. "What is it? I thought you'd stopped being so formal with me."

"I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono. It's my fault you got hurt. And it's inappropriate for us to be so casual with each other," Kenshin replied.

"Kenshin… you know I don't care," Kaoru said. "It doesn't matter to me. Why should it matter if it's appropriate anyway? I'm not going to change my thinking just because society dictates it. Besides, how many times have I insisted that it's not your fault? I'm barely hurt –"

Kenshin cut Kaoru off, saying, "I know you not badly hurt, but Kaoru! Don't you see that if that katana had cut just a little further, you'd be dead! It's my duty to protect you, and for my first challenge, I failed! I never should have left you, but I did. And this is the result!"

"What result, Kenshin? I **am** fine! You're the one who's hurt! If I hadn't been so foolish to leave your sight, this never would've happened! Another thing, quit spouting that nonsense about 'your duty!' We both know it was more than just your duty that compelled you to save me. You say that, but your eyes tell a different story. When you don't try to mask your feelings, they're clearer on your face than a reflection in a pond! I could see the expression on your face when you came to save me. Why can't you admit that you care?" Kaoru cried, frustrated.

Kenshin looked taken aback at Kaoru's outburst. However, he couldn't deny her words. He cared far too much for her. It was his greatest weakness.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry. You're right."

Kaoru blushed under Kenshin's violet gaze. "Good. I'm glad you get it, baka," Kaoru said crisply. Then she strode away. Kenshin quickly followed.

A week later, Kaoru finally deemed Kenshin's wounds healed and well enough for them to leave the palace again. When they did go into town again, Kaoru was calmer than the previous time and not so resembling a child with a new toy.

"Come to the countryside with me, Kaoru," Kenshin suddenly piped up, grabbing Kaoru's hand and pulling her away from the town. "Would you like to see my house?"

"I'd love to," Kaoru replied. "Lead the way. I'll be right behind you."

Kenshin still didn't let go of her hand, instead he held it more securely. "Just to be safe," he offered as explanation. Kaoru blushed, but kept silent.

When they arrived at Kenshin's cottage, Kenshin said, "Here we are. As you can see, it's no palace… but I like to think that a man's home is his castle."

"I love it," Kaoru breathed.

"You do?" Kenshin asked in surprise. "Isn't it a bit… small?"

"Compared to the palace, of course. But I've never been one to judge based on size. It's great. You've got privacy and you're free to do as you please. That's more than enough for me," she answered. "Can we go inside?" Kenshin answered by pulling her in the door.

"Wow… it's so neat. If I didn't have maids… my room would be a mess," Kaoru said, glancing around appreciatively.

"I'd like to show you something else. Would you come with me, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, glancing outside.

"Of course. I'd go anywhere with you, Kenshin," Kaoru replied, smiling at Kenshin. Kenshin blushed and took Kaoru's hand again, leading her down a small, barely visible dirt path. The path led to a grassy clearing with a lake and sakura trees. A circle of trees surrounded the clearing, creating a small, secluded hideaway from the rest of the world.

"Kirei…" Kaoru breathed as she took in the sight before her.

Kenshin smiled, gazing at Kaoru. He thought, _'Hai…'_ Then he murmured aloud, "I thought you might like it."

"I do! Kenshin, I love it! It's beautiful. I can't believe you live so close to such a beautiful meadow. Do you ever miss it? Now that you're at the palace," Kaoru asked curiously.

"Maybe a little… but I love being there with you. I don't mind. Sometimes I miss the peace and quiet of the countryside, but I'm content with my life."

"You don't regret taking your job?"

"Iie. Of course not. Don't look so afraid," Kenshin said soothingly.

Kaoru smiled and hesitantly raised the hand not entwined with Kenshin's to rest on his arm. Kenshin looked down in surprise, not expecting the gesture. Kaoru only glanced at him shyly until he smiled and covered her hand with his free one. They stood, contentedly looking out at the peaceful clearing until Kenshin suggested they venture into it.

Kaoru nodded and released Kenshin's hand, walking around the edge of the clearing, peering into the trees. Kenshin heard Kaoru's delighted cry a couple moments later. He hurried to her side and followed her gaze up to a bird's nest in a sakura tree. A single brown sparrow sat in its nest, looking back down at them in equal curiosity.

"It's so cute," Kaoru said softly.

"Would you like to hold it?" Kenshin murmured back.

"I'd love to!" Kaoru exclaimed quietly. "But how?"

Kenshin wrapped his arm around Kaoru's waist and pulled her closer to him until her back was against his chest. Kaoru looked up, surprised, then blushed at their close proximity. Kenshin smiled enigmatically, saying, "It's more convenient. You'll see." Kenshin turned his attention back to the sparrow and gave a low whistle, which sounded very much like a bird call. To Kaoru's surprise, the sparrow leaped off the branch and onto the hand Kenshin raised. Then, he motioned for Kaoru to put her hand next to his. Kaoru watched in delight as the sparrow hopped from Kenshin's hand to hers. Kaoru leaned back contentedly into Kenshin's chest, watching the sparrow curiously. After a while, the bird finally tired of observing the pair and flew off, uttering a tiny chirp as it left Kaoru's hand.

Kaoru sighed in satisfaction, looking up at Kenshin happily. "Thank you Kenshin. I didn't know you could do that. It was amazing."

"I'd do anything for you, Kaoru," Kenshin replied, looking into her eyes, entranced by the warmth and unmistakable happiness in them. "I'm glad to see you smile."

Kaoru blushed and looked up at the sky. Startled, she just realized how late it was. It was nearing dark. They had to get back to the palace, fast, before night completely took over. "Kenshin!" Kaoru cried in alarm, pulling away from the warmth of his arms. "It's almost dark! We have to get home right now!"

"Hai," Kenshin agreed, quickly pulling Kaoru back to the palace in the shortest way he knew. Kaoru could only stumble along behind him. "Would you mind if I carried you, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, suddenly intent on avoiding her eyes. "It'd be much easier, and we could get home faster."

"Of course not, just go!" Kaoru urged, not really processing Kenshin's words. She gave a yelp of shock when Kenshin picked her up to run.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru! Do you want me to put you down?" Kenshin asked apologetically, stopping immediately.

"Iie, iie. It's fine. I was just startled," Kaoru responded, looking up at him with a smile, unconsciously resting her hand on the bare skin of his chest. Kenshin smiled and began to run, feeling Kaoru cling to him. When they got back to the palace, Kenshin set Kaoru down reluctantly.

"Your highness! Your highness!" a maid called, running over, nearly plowing down Kenshin.

"Hai? What is it? Is everything all right?" Kaoru replied in surprise.

"Your parents have urgent news, your highness! You must go to them quickly."

_Fin! So that was chapter 11. More romance to come next chappie!_

_RHRF_


	12. Betrothal

**Dear To My Heart**

**Chapter 12: Betrothal**

_It's been nearly a month since I last updated and I'm sorry it took so long. Considering it's summer vacation… I should really update faster. In my defense, I do (did) have college essays to write, and I was on vacation last week. I wanted to update before I left… but as you can see, that didn't happen. I'm updating two chapters this time as a bonus though! Two short chapters… but chapters nonetheless! Happy reading!_

_Disclaimer: I own none of _Rurouni Kenshin_, only what I make up._

Kaoru had no idea what the maid could possibly mean by "big news," so she rushed to the throne room, Kenshin in tow.

"Ah, Kaoru, you're here," Koshijirou said in greeting when his daughter all but barreled through the doors.

"Hai, Father, Mother. You needed me?" Kaoru asked once she'd caught her breath.

"Hai. Himura, go wait in your room. I'm sure this conversation will be a long one. Kaoru will tell you the good news when we are finished, I assume."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Kenshin replied, bowing before leaving. When Kenshin heard the heavy oak doors swing shut behind him, firmly cutting him off from the world of royalty, he sighed. He glanced back once before walking away.

'_I'd only just started to feel like I was on equal ground with them. Clearly Kaoru's the only one who wishes for equality. She'll make a great queen one day,'_ Kenshin thought.

He smiled as he laid back on his bed, thinking of the image of Kaoru in the meadow, which was now permanently burned into his memory. She was beautiful, radiant, and so incredibly unattainable.

* * *

"What **is** the good news, Father?" Kaoru asked, cutting right to the point.

"Straightforward as always, my dear," Koshijirou teased.

"Father…"

"Hai, hai, Kaoru-chan. Have you begun to think about your future, Hime-chan?" Kiara asked, cutting in.

"What do you mean by that, Mother?" Kaoru asked, puzzled at the question.

"I mean your marriage, Kaoru," Kiara replied gently, trying to gauge her daughter's reaction.

"M-Marriage? Mother, I'm only seventeen!" Kaoru exclaimed, gaping at her mother in disbelief.

"Kaoru, close your mouth. A princess doesn't gape." Kaoru shut her mouth obediently. Kiara continued, "You are young, Kaoru, but many young ladies your age have already married and mothered several children. Seventeen is not a young age for marriage. We've been considering candidates for some time." Kiara tried to be gentle, not wanting to scare the poor girl, who looked like she was ready to bolt.

"Iie, I have not thought about marriage. Why do you ask?" Kaoru asked tentatively, uncertain if she wanted to find out any more than she already had.

"Like I said Kaoru, we've been looking for a good match for you, and we believe we've found him," Kiara declared, smiling at her daughter, hoping she'd be as delighted as she and her husband were.

"What?" Kaoru shrieked.

"Kaoru-chan. Are you all right?" Koshijirou prodded softly.

"Of course I'm not all right, Father! First, I'm confined to this palace because you want **me** to be queen –"

Koshijirou cut her off, saying, "Hime-chan, being queen is a great honor. You know that."

"Fine, I do know that. But now, without warning, you dump **this** on me? You want me to get married? Do I have any say in this? Did you ever consider that I don't want to marry? I like my life just the way it is! – "

For the second time, Koshijirou cut Kaoru off, futilely trying to calm his daughter. "Kaoru, hime-chan… of course we want to consider your feelings. But, you must understand, Kaoru, it is time for you to marry. It is your duty to marry. You are of a suitable age, it'd be a pity to let the moment pass. Don't you want to know who we've chosen as your betrothed?"

"Whoever it is, he will never be the man I care about," Kaoru muttered under her breath.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Kaoru?" Kiara asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Iie, Mother. Who is it?" Kaoru quickly amended.

"Prince Sagara Sanosuke," Kiara replied, clapping her hands happily.

"What?" Kaoru shrieked again.

"Kaoru. We were sure you'd be delighted. You and Sanosuke know each other so well, and you have so much chemistry. Why do you object to marrying him?" Kiara asked.

"Because I don't **love** him, Mother. You love Father and he loves you. But Sano and I don't love each other. We're friends, yes. We have fun together, yes. But no matter how long I'm with him, there's no spark, no fire between us. I don't want to live my life never knowing what love is, could you bear it if you were bound by matrimony to a man you didn't love, knowing the man you were meant to love was still out there somewhere? Waiting for you? But you could never meet him? I couldn't."

"Kaoru, you can grow to love him. Sanosuke is a wonderful man," Koshijirou said.

"Hai, Father, he's a fine man. But he's not the man I love. You can't force love, Mother, Father. I want to find love on my own, regardless if it's in a lowly peasant or wealthy prince is none of your business. It is my choice. There's a woman out there waiting for him too. Who am I to take that away from him and myself? I refuse to marry my best friend." Kaoru turned on her heel and walked away without even acknowledging her parents with a nod. With her head held high, Princess Kamiya Kaoru strode toward the double doors and swept out into the hallway, leaving her parents to gape behind her.

_Next chappie is coming! In an hour or so, probably. _

_~RHRF_


	13. Avoidance

**Dear To My Heart**

**Chapter 13: Avoidance**

_The second update today, as promised!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK. Shouldn't this be clear by now?_

Kaoru left the throne room the picture of dignity, but the second the doors swung shut behind her, her mask crumbled and she nearly broke down right there. Marriage? What were her parents thinking? She couldn't marry! Could she? If she had the choice, who **would** she marry? She'd always thought that when the time came, she'd graciously accept the man her parents so meticulously chose for her betrothed. She never once thought she'd refuse. Why did she refuse? Why did she care who she married? She wasn't in love… was she? Besides, she couldn't marry her best friend! It would break her sister's heart. Megumi was the one in love with Sano, not her. Then who did she love? Kaoru's thoughts rampaged through her mind as she tried to get herself under control, taking in gulps of air at a time, clutching at her chest, and squeezing her eyes shut to prevent tears from falling. She knew she couldn't wander aimlessly; she needed to hide somewhere. Away from Kenshin. She wouldn't let him find out. Kaoru had grown far too attached to him. She knew for a fact that their relationship was… complicated.

Kaoru took another gulp of air and walked toward the dojo. She could always stay there a while, but Kenshin would be expecting her. If he got worried, he'd look for her. She couldn't risk him finding her in this state. She had to avoid him. Kaoru spun on her heel and raced for her sister's wing, knowing Kenshin wasn't allowed there.

When Kaoru half crashed into Megumi's door, Megumi leaped up from her bed and rushed to open the door.

"Kaoru?" Megumi asked in disbelief. "What're you doing here? Have you been crying? Your eyes are red. Where's Ken-san?"

Kaoru just shook her head and whispered, "Meg-chan, can I come in? Could I stay for the night?"

"Of course. What's wrong? You know I'm here if you need me," Megumi said, concerned.

"Megumi, have someone tell Kenshin I'll be staying here tonight. Better yet, get Komime. And have her bring me a yukata and my hair pin."

"Aren't you going to tell him in person? Did you guys have a fight or something?" Megumi peered at her sister, worry mounting. Kaoru wasn't normally so reluctant to speak.

"Iie, iie. Please, onee-chan. Just get Komime. I can't go back there tonight. I'm begging you, Megumi," Kaoru pleaded, refusing to look her sister in the eye.

"Okay…" Megumi agreed skeptically. She called for her personal maid to fetch Komime. "But you **will** tell me the truth, Kaoru. I want to know what happened," she said sternly.

Kaoru only shook her head. "Iie, Megumi. Don't make me. I don't want to hurt you."

"You 'don't want to hurt me?' Kaoru, what happened?" Megumi asked, resisting the urge to shake her sister.

"I'm not going to tell you, Megumi. Stop asking," Kaoru muttered.

"Iie. I don't care what you say. I won't let you try to carry the world on your shoulders. I want to help. Don't push me away, Kaoru."

"Meg-chan, do you sincerely love Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked suddenly.

"Is that what this is about? Do **you**?" Megumi asked, confused.

"Iie, it's not. And I don't. But do you?"

"I… Hai. I do," Megumi replied hesitantly.

"Enough to marry him?"

"Hai…"

"I thought so," Kaoru said, still refusing to lift her head.

"Kaoru, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense! First, you say one thing, and then something completely different! You're scaring me," Megumi cried, brow furrowing in worry.

"Megumi, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. I promise," Kaoru murmured.

"Then why are you here? If you were fine, then you wouldn't be here. You want comfort. I can give it. C'mon, Kaoru-chan. What is it? You are obviously nowhere near fine. Don't expect to convince me otherwise. Would you like to talk to Komime? Or perhaps Ken-san. I can call for him, and – " Megumi said soothingly, sitting beside her sister until Kaoru jumped up, trembling.

Megumi stared up at her sister's shaking form, startled. But what she saw frightened her more. Kaoru was normally so strong, never the type to show weakness. But now, she was shaking. At first, Megumi took it for anger, considering Kaoru had a short temper, but then she saw the tears threatening to spill from her sister's eyes. Kaoru didn't cry. Not if she could help it.

"Iie!" Kaoru yelped. "Megumi, don't you get it? I'm trying to avoid Kenshin! I can't face him! Just have Komime pass the message on and get my things for the night! Please! Don't push me over my breaking point!" On her last words, Kaoru's voice broke, and tears began flowing freely down her cheeks. She didn't understand her reaction. There was no need to react so violently. But every time she thought of the betrothal, Kenshin's hurt face floated before her eyes. He wouldn't understand that she didn't love Sano. He would take her declaration of marriage as a declaration of love. She didn't, and never would, love Sagara Sanosuke. He would never love her either. That was how it was supposed to be. She wouldn't marry Sano. But… the logical part of her mind was telling her that it was her duty to marry. She was to be queen. But first… she had to take a husband.

Komime rushed in, flustered, saying, "Kaoru-san, what's wrong? You're crying!"

"Komime, go tell Kenshin I'm staying here tonight. Grab me my yukata and hair pin. That's all," Kaoru abruptly turned away and waved off her personal maid. Komime could only blink and leave, having been issued a direct order.

"Kaoru, please tell me what's wrong," Megumi begged.

"Meg-chan, it's everything! I'm betrothed! To Sanosuke!" Kaoru cried. Megumi's face went slack.

"I see."

"Iie! You don't see! I won't marry him! I don't love him, and you do! I will get out of this!"

"But, Kaoru, if that's all… why are you so sad?" Megumi inquired, still confused.

"I don't know! I just know there's something eating at me, screaming at me not to marry Sano. I know that the same part of me is screaming at me not to breath a word of this to Kenshin," Kaoru cried.

"Kaoru… sleep on it. You can talk to Ken-san in the morning. Get some rest," Megumi murmured, tucking her sister into bed after dressing her in the yukata Komime brought.

"Thanks, onee-chan," Kaoru murmured before drifting off to sleep.

"Anytime, Kaoru-chan. Anytime," Megumi responded, stroking her sister's hair.

_Chapter 14 will be up soon, I hope. This chapter was a bit of a filler, some time for Kaoru to get her thoughts straight after the big declaration of marriage. Till next time, ja ne!_

_~RHRF_


	14. Confession

**Dear To My Heart**

**Chapter 14: Confession**

_I'm updating quickly this time! I debated waiting a little longer, but I figured, I'm working on college stuff, I've got time for a break, right? (Wrong, but hey… that's not how people's minds usually work.) So here you go!_

_Disclaimer: Almost forgot… I don't own Rurouni Kenshin._

The next morning, Kaoru woke to see her older sister still sitting on the edge of the bed, dozing with her head at a slant on her shoulder. Kaoru sat up and gently shook Megumi awake.

"Meg-chan. Wake up, Meg-chan," Kaoru called quietly.

Megumi stirred tiredly and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple times and upon noticing Kaoru peering at her, she yelped, "Kaoru! You're awake!"

"Megumi, are you okay? Did you stay with me all night? You could've just slept next to me, you know," Kaoru said worriedly.

"Well," she yawned. "I did sleep here all night, but don't worry, I'm fine. Why don't you get dressed."

Kaoru nodded and stood, slowly pulling on her kimono, as if pondering something of extreme importance. Megumi sighed and walked over to her sister. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder and whispered, "No matter how you stall, Kaoru, you'll still have to face him. It's just a matter of time."

Kaoru sighed too. "I know, Megumi. I just don't know what to say. Or how to say it. I care about Kenshin. Probably too much. I don't think I can pull myself out of this without sinking in deeper first."

"Oh, Kaoru. Have some faith. I believe in you. Just believe in yourself. He'll understand if he cares about you as much as I think he does," Megumi told her little sister.

"Thanks, Meg-chan. What would I do without you?" Kaoru smiled up at Megumi warmly. Megumi's only response was a laugh and push out the door.

Kaoru thought herself confident until she neared her room. All confidence fled her abruptly when she reached her bedroom. She couldn't do it. She didn't want her bodyguard to leave her. After what seemed like an eternity, she raised a hand to knock at the shoji. The shoji was thrown open a mere second after Kaoru's fist left the rice paper. Suddenly, she felt herself pulled into the room and into a pair of strong arms. The shoji slid shut behind her.

"Kaoru, you worried me. I thought something happened when you didn't return," Kenshin murmured into her neck.

"D-Didn't Komime give you the message?" Kaoru replied numbly.

"Of course. But I didn't know what to make of it. I could feel her troubled ki. She was worried. She told me you looked like you'd been crying. I don't ever want to see you cry, Kaoru. I'll never let anything hurt you. What happened last night that you couldn't return to tell me?" Kenshin asked, pulling away, revealing his frantic gaze.

"Kenshin. Do you care about me?" Kaoru blurted out.

Kenshin blinked in confusion. "Of course I care about you, Kaoru. Why?"

"How much, Kenshin?" she prodded further.

"A lot. I care a lot about you," Kenshin mildly clarified, still not grasping what Kaoru wanted from him.

"Because… about what happened with my parents yesterday…" Kaoru trailed off.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Iie, I'm not hurt. But, Kenshin… I don't want to get married!" Kaoru suddenly burst into tears.

"What?" Kenshin pulled her into his arms again, thoroughly confused. _'Marriage? What did marriage of all things have to do with their conversation?'_ he wondered.

"I'm betrothed, Kenshin," Kaoru whispered nearly inaudibly into his chest.

Kenshin froze. She was betrothed? Had he fallen in love with a betrothed woman? "I see," Kenshin said, his voice devoid of emotion, releasing Kaoru from his warm embrace.

"Iie!" Kaoru cried, clutching at his gi desperately, refusing to let him go. "I knew you would take it this way! That's why I didn't want to tell you! Please let me explain, Kenshin! I don't want to marry Sanosuke! I – "

"Sanosuke?" Kenshin swung around, the one name torn sharply from his lips. Kaoru looked up into his eyes and gasped in shock. His eyes were a fierce, glittering amber.

"H-Hai. My parents decided. I am betrothed to Sagara Sanosuke. But – "

"Kuso!" Kenshin swore.

"Kenshin, just listen to me. I don't want to marry him, because – " Kaoru tried to explain for the third time, patience wearing thin.

"I can't believe this!" Kenshin bit out furiously.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled. "Why won't you let me finish? I don't want to marry Sano, because I'm in love with you!"

"Wh-What?" Kenshin gasped, breath catching. Suddenly, his throat seemed to close up on him. He could hardly believe what he'd just heard.

Kaoru took a deep breath as she tried desperately to calm her racing heart. "Kenshin. I just said that… I love you."

"You… You do?" Kenshin stammered.

"H-Hai," Kaoru murmured, looking away uncertainly.

"I-I… do you mean that?" Kenshin whispered, head still reeling from the new information.

"Hai, I mean what I say. I'm in love with you, Himura Kenshin," Kaoru repeated, her voice quiet.

"I love you too," Kenshin replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock. "Y-You love me?" she asked almost fearfully.

"I do. I have for a while, Kaoru. I just never thought you'd return my feelings. But, you're betrothed. I'm too late anyway. It's not as if I ever dreamed I could ever have a chance with a princess. Or even be worthy of you, for that matter," Kenshin said bitterly, turning away to conceal what had been in his eyes.

"But you do," Kaoru replied earnestly. "If that princess loved you too. And she does. I do love you, Kenshin. Please believe that. I won't marry him."

"Kaoru, what choice do you have? You are betrothed to him. **How** can you get out of it?"

"Don't you worry about that. Leave it to me. I'll get out of that marriage somehow," Kaoru replied, wrapping her arms around Kenshin again. "Right now, I just want you to be with me."

Kenshin's face relaxed into a smile, and reached out to wrap his own arms around Kaoru. To Kaoru, his arms were her protective cage. They weren't restraining, but they cared for her and kept her safe.

"Kenshin," Kaoru murmured, looking into his eyes.

"Hai, koi?" Kenshin replied absentmindedly, unconsciously replacing her name with an endearment.

Kaoru blushed, but continued, "Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be away from you."

Kenshin looked down at his charge in surprise. Those innocently pure eyes of hers captured his gaze lovingly. He smiled. "As you wish, my princess," he teased, gently brushing a kiss over her forehead. Kaoru giggled and leaned into Kenshin, content right where she was.

Finally, Kenshin let go, asking, "What will we do? Does Sano know about this?"

Kaoru sighed and pulled away from him, saying, "I don't know. But he will. And when he does… I think we can expect an uproar. Right now, we should just pretend nothing's changed."

"Oh, but everything's changed now, koishii," Kenshin said tenderly, gently blowing on Kaoru's ear, serving as a very good distraction.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried in mock anger.

"What?" Kenshin teased, eyes dancing with mischief.

"Where's the timid, obedient man you used to be?" Kaoru asked playfully, smiling all the while.

"Love does things to a person. Didn't you know that?" Kenshin smirked.

"Oh, really?"

"Really. What do you plan to do to get out of your betrothal? I don't want to see you married to Sano, but I don't have the power to stop it," Kenshin interjected.

"I thought I told you not to worry." Kaoru frowned.

"I know. But do you actually know what to do?" Kenshin asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Kaoru sighed. "Iie, of course not. Please, can we just forget about this for now? Let me worry about that tomorrow," she half begged.

"Anything you want, koi," Kenshin replied tenderly, taking her into his arms.

"Then I want us to spend a romantic day together," she whispered.

"Then that's what will happen," Kenshin vowed. Kaoru laughed. "Now what does my love wish to do right now?" he teased.

"I want to take a walk," Kaoru murmured shyly.

"Then that's what we'll do. How does the rose garden sound? You wanted romantic." He gave a slightly goofy grin.

"I'd love that," Kaoru replied happily. Kenshin took her hand and led her out the door, then promptly ran into a servant rounding the corner. Quickly, he dropped Kaoru's hand as if burned. Kenshin's heart sank. He could never court her properly because of their differences in status. He couldn't properly show his affection for her.

Kaoru, seeming to know exactly what he was thinking, whispered in his ear, "Don't worry about it. I know you care. That's all I need." Kenshin smiled in response, and let Kaoru tug him along by the hand. Unbeknownst to the blissful pair, Kamiya Koshijirou and Kiara were watching, frowns etched into their features. They noticed how close the two seemed and could see for themselves that they cared for each other. Kaoru had refused her marriage, but was she planning on marrying her penniless bodyguard rather than a wealthy prince?

Once outside, Kenshin and Kaoru walked in peaceful silence, side by side, hand in hand. They dared not try any more for fear of being discovered.

"Kaoru," Kenshin said softly. "You know what you're giving up by choosing me, don't you? You've given up your whole life. I can't support you, not in this way. You've seen where I live, you say it's cozy, but if you really must choose either to marry Sano and live a life of luxury or leave this palace with me, won't you regret it? I'm a poor man and an ex-hitokiri on top of that. All I can give you is my heart. Will you really be happy?"

"Kenshin, all I ever needed was your heart. I can live without luxuries, without royalty or wealth. But I have nothing if I don't have love, have you. A life without love is a life no better than death. If I have your love, I have all the luxuries in the world. I chose you because I gave you my heart. I can live without wealth, but I can't live without my heart," Kaoru replied, careful to keep her voice low but still genuine.

"Kaoru… I can't believe I didn't know what I was missing until I met you. We should go back inside. It's getting dark," Kenshin said, eyes shining with love.

"Hai. We should," she responded, and followed his slight tug in the right direction. Once inside, the couple strolled to their connected chambers and sat, contented to be in each other's presence.

Suddenly, Kaoru sat up from her curled position on Kenshin's lap to suggest, "Kenshin! Do you remember me telling you about the stars when you first came? Let's go out on the balcony and see them. I love to star gaze. It's such a nice evening, we should take advantage of it."

"That's a great idea, Kaoru. C'mon then," he agreed, letting Kaoru slide off his lap before getting up to follow her out onto the balcony.

Kaoru stood leaning against the railing, a soft peaceful smile gracing her lips, as she turned her face up to the dim glow of the faraway stars. Kenshin drank in the breathtakingly beautiful sight of his Kaoru eagerly, murmuring, "Kirei…"

Kaoru's eyes shot open, regarding Kenshin with a sweet blush marring her ivory cheeks. "Kenshin," she squeaked. "I thought we were star gazing. Not Kaoru gazing…"

"I think I'll take the latter any day," Kenshin teased with a smirk.

Kaoru flushed deeper, and slapped his arm lightly. "Hey, you weren't supposed to get all cocky on me. Shall we get back to the stars now?"

"The stars aren't nearly as bright as your eyes."

"Thank you, Kenshin. I love you," Kaoru murmured.

"I love you too," Kenshin replied, gathering her into his arms.

The couple stood there gazing at the twinkling stars for a long while, neither caring about the time until a knock came at the door. The two sprang apart and Kenshin darted forward to open the shoji.

"Oh, hello, Ken-san. Is Kaoru here?" Megumi stood at the door, peering in with a smile.

"Of course, Megumi-dono," Kenshin answered smoothly, stepping back to allow Megumi entrance.

Kaoru was just walking back into the room from her balcony, and she grinned in delight. "Megumi! Hi! Did you need something? You don't normally come looking for me at this time of night."

"Iie, iie. I just wanted to check on you. You were so sad this morning. You're all right now?" she asked, sincerely worried.

"I'm fine, Meg-chan. Don't worry," she replied brightly

Megumi had never seen her sister so overjoyed and carefree in her life. "Wow. Your happy glow. It's blinding. I've never seen you so happy. Did something happen?" Kenshin stiffened behind her, shaking his head in the slightest to his new lover.

Kaoru frowned, but she complied with his wishes. "Nothing, Megumi. Nothing at all. I'm just exceptionally happy."

"If you say so. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Oyasumi. Don't stay up too late," she called over her shoulder as she exited.

Both Kenshin and Kaoru let out a sigh of relief after her departure. "Kenshin, why didn't you want me to tell her about us?" Kaoru asked quizzically.

"It wouldn't be right. No one can know until we can resolve the complications. Besides, you're betrothed," he stated matter of factly.

"But she's my sister, Kenshin. We can trust her," Kaoru shot back, defending her hotly.

"I know, Kaoru. But nothing can be made public yet. Word spreads quickly and easily. Not now. Please be patient, love," Kenshin soothed, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her directly in the eye to emphasize his point.

Kaoru sighed. "Okay. If that's what you want."

"Please don't sound so reluctant, koi. I love you and I wish I could tell the world, but our relationship is forbidden. You know that," he begged, violet eyes pleading for understanding.

"I know," she simply said, and smiled.

_Another chapter… over. 6 chapters left._

_~RHRF_


	15. Torn

**Dear To My Heart**

**Chapter 15: Torn**

_So, hello peoples. It's been a little over a month since I've updated… which when you think about it… is pretty good for me during the school year. I wish I could update more often, but I either don't have time… or get distracted. Thing is, the fic is finished. On paper. Problem is that I have to get what's on paper on to el computoro. Perhaps I should stick with French… I'm guessing that's not a Spanish word. So, l'ordinateur then. Enough rambling. The power looks like it wants to die, so on with the fic!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK._

An awkward silence stretched on between Kenshin and Kaoru. Finally, Kaoru whispered, "Shall we get ready for bed? It's getting late."

"Hai," Kenshin replied, shifting nervously.

Swiftly, the two grabbed their things and prepared for bed. When Kenshin re-entered the Kaoru's room, he found Kaoru brushing her ebony hair, smiling gently at him in the mirror.

He smiled back and walked over to her, covering her hand with his own. "Let me help you," he breathed in her ear.

She gave a slightly nervous giggle, and then relinquished the brush. She allowed her eyes to drift closed as Kenshin brushed her hair with gentle, deft strokes.

The soft, light brushes of her hair were slowly lulling Kaoru to sleep. When, finally, Kenshin set down the brush with a light clank, she opened her heavy lids and looked back at Kenshin foggily, giving him a sleepy smile. He chuckled and gazed into those entrancing sapphire pools, feeling himself drowning in them, intoxicated by the myriad of emotions he saw. Kaoru blinked the sleep from her eyes, lashes fluttering like sakura in the breeze. When she was fully awake, she looked into Kenshin's eyes and saw the drunken passion swirling in them. Finally, Kenshin broke out of his trance-like state and smiled slightly before leaning closer to Kaoru until their lips were practically touching.

There, he paused and murmured in a low, husky tone, "Kaoru, may I kiss you?"

Surprise flicker through Kaoru's expectant eyes. Her lips relaxed into a smile, letting out a small puff of breath against his lips. "I thought you'd never ask. Of course you may."

Having gained permission from his princess, Kenshin wrapped his arms around his beloved and pressed his lips to hers tenderly. Kaoru's eyes fluttered closed, her lashes brushing her cheekbones lightly. The two lovers drew apart, eyes still closed, relishing the feel of the other's lips against their own. Simultaneously, their eyes opened, gazing at one another with equal ardor. For the second time, Kenshin leaned back in and captured Kaoru's lips with his, this time lingering, moving his lips languorously to the slow rhythm of their breathing. An eternity later, as they began to run out of air, Kenshin pulled back, opening his eyes to reveal amber swirling dangerously close to the surface, threatening to overtake the gentle violet. Before Kaoru could get a full grasp on reality, Kenshin swung her up into his arms, striding purposefully to the futon. Kaoru looked up into her lover's face, surprised by the sudden reaction. Kenshin responded with a mischievous grin and deposited Kaoru on to the bed, eliciting a yelp from the startled woman.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked quizzically.

"Don't worry, koishii. Nothing's going to happen that you don't want. You wanted me to stay with you, ne?" He slipped his lean arms around her from behind, his hot breath fanning over her ear. Kaoru gave an involuntary shudder, leaning back into Kenshin's chest.

Kenshin could feel the weight of her body resting against him and he glanced down at her flushed cheeks. He kneeled there, leaning forward, memorizing the planes of Kaoru's face. How her eyelashes rested ever so gently against her cheekbones, how her cheeks took on a glow, giving her a distinctly feminine look, so soft and vulnerable. What most intrigued him was how her small, perfect lips curved up at the corners in the slightest, revealing her utter joy. His gaze caressed Kaoru's curvaceous figure appreciatively, eyes roaming over her body, pausing at the opening of her yukata, which revealed the slightest bit of cleavage, enough to entice, to make her seem utterly irresistible. Finally, he dragged his eyes back up to her face. He couldn't help but smile again at the innocent look on his beloved's face. She was so fragile, so very breakable. It seemed he could snap her in half with one hand. He gently nudged Kaoru with his nose.

She opened her sapphire eyes slowly, as if teasing Kenshin. When she looked into his eyes, she let out a gasp, seeing the passionate amber eyes looking back at her. He smile reassuringly, eyes softening, and her smile relaxed. Kenshin lowered his lips towards hers and she pressed up eagerly. Kaoru turned slightly in his arms for a more comfortable position, and then felt his tongue dart between her lips to caress the cavern of her mouth hungrily. Kaoru moaned and felt her arms wind themselves around his neck, burying her hands in his hair as she pressed even closer to Kenshin. She began to respond more boldly, allowing her tongue to make its way into his mouth hesitantly, exploring tentatively, causing a low groan to rumble out from Kenshin's throat as his arms tighten around her. He pulled away for a second to take a breath, then suddenly, his lips crashed against hers again, more demanding, rougher, and less careful this time. Kaoru kissed Kenshin back just as furiously, matching his fervor. When Kenshin pulled away again, planning to end this lapse in control, but Kaoru would have none of it. She yanked his face back to her own, lips on his again, effectively scattering any thoughts in Kenshin's head. He gave into temptation, continuing to return her ardent kisses.

Finally, Kenshin pulled away, smiling. The lovers gazed into each other's eyes, seeing flushed faces, tousled hair, and barely leashed passion. Kenshin placed one last gentle kiss on Kaoru's swollen lips, and then buried his face in her hair, inhaling the sweet jasmine scent, letting it fill him entirely. Sometime later, he reluctantly moved away, kissing the side of Kaoru's throat, causing Kaoru's breath to catch.

"C'mon, koishii. Let's go to sleep. It's late," Kenshin whispered, laying down on the futon beside Kaoru.

"All right," she sighed, snuggling into his shoulder, letting him wrap his arm around her, pulling her closer. Kenshin drew the covers over them and shut his eyes, a satisfied smile gracing his lips.

Kaoru kissed Kenshin's shoulder innocently and whispered, "Oyasumi, Kenshin. I love you."

"I love you too, koishii," Kenshin responded before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kenshin woke to the distinct scent of jasmine filling his nostrils. He blinked several times, as if trying to make certain that his current situation wasn't a figment of his imagination. Upon feeling the weight of Kaoru's body firmly pressed against him, his face broke into a wide grin, realizing that everything he remembered was real. Kaoru, **his** Kaoru. She loved him. The memories of the previous night flooded back into his mind, and he turned on to his side to gaze at the woman sleeping beside him. A soft smile tickled his lips as he watched her stir groggily. Kaoru groaned, and Kenshin chuckled in amusement. That solitary noise seemed to serve as a better alarm over all else. Kaoru's eyes shot open, and she fixed her eyes on his face, realization flooding her features.

"Kenshin… you stayed with me," she whispered in awe.

"Of course, koishii. Why wouldn't I?" Kenshin murmured in response.

Kaoru flushed a dull shade of red, burying her head in his shoulder, muttering, "I don't know." This elicited another throaty chuckle from the man beside her. "I'm not dreaming, am I? The kiss, the confession, everything last night was real? I didn't imagine it?" Kaoru asked tentatively.

"Shouldn't I be asking that? I'm the one who never had a chance," Kenshin shot back, amusement sparkling in his amethyst eyes.

"Please, Kenshin. I'm serious. I need the justification from your lips," Kaoru begged.

"From my lips?" he asked mischievously. "Well, here it is." Kenshin leaned forward and touched his lips to Kaoru's, desperately, as if needing solid proof for himself to justify the reality of the previous night as well. When he pulled away, a smile was tugging at the corners of his lips. "What more justification do you need?" he asked slightly smugly.

"I'm glad," Kaoru replied, happiness shining clearly in her face.

Suddenly, there came a rap on the shoji. Both Kenshin and Kaoru swung around, staring at the door with dread, praying that the door would remain closed.

"Kaoru-san?" Komime's voice floated in from the other side of the shoji. "I'm coming in."

"Iie!" Kaoru practically screeched. The shoji paused. "I-I mean, iie, that won't be necessary. Please prepare breakfast. I'll be having it in my room with my… bodyguard," she quickly amended, stumbling over the word "bodyguard."

There was a momentary silence, and then Komime responded suspiciously, "Hai, Kaoru. I will return." Her footsteps faded into the distance. The couple cuddled in bed breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shall we dress?" Kaoru suggested.

"Hai, koishii," Kenshin replied. He retreated to his room to change. Twenty minutes later, Kaoru allowed Kenshin back in. The two answered the door together, carrying in the steaming tray of food.

Just before they were about to dine, another rap came at the shoji. Kenshin opened the shoji, Kaoru close behind. "Hai?" Kaoru asked, surprised to see a guard.

"Their Majesties have requested Your Highness and Himura-san's presence," the guard declared.

"We'll be right there. But, we'll eat first," Kaoru replied.

"I'm sorry, Highness. They request that you go immediately. I am to escort you there."

"Fine. Kenshin, let's go." Kaoru frowned, gesturing to her lover to come along.

"Please lead on, Kaoru-dono. I will follow." Kenshin bent into a bow, smoothly transitioning back into his role as bodyguard. Kaoru gave a small smile and walked ahead with Kenshin trailing behind faithfully. As they walked, Kaoru craved Kenshin's tender touches, recalling his soft lips pressed firmly over her own. She longed to close the distance between them, even a touch of the hand would be enough.

Just before entering the throne room, Kenshin whispered into Kaoru's ear, "Koishii, whatever happens, remember that I will always love you."

Once inside, Kaoru inclined her head towards her parents while Kenshin bowed respectfully. "Mother, Father. You wished to see us?"

"Hai, we did, Hime-chan," Koshijirou replied, eyebrow knitted together.

"Father. Are you all right? You look troubled," Kaoru inquired in concern.

"Hime-chan, I am fine. It is you that I worry about." Koshijirou smiled tiredly.

"Me? Father, I am well. There is nothing to worry about. I'm very happy." Kaoru frowned, bemused.

"Himura, Kaoru, what is your relationship? Define it clearly for me," Koshijirou demanded.

"We are princess and bodyguard. That is very clear, Father," Kaoru replied, adopting a guarded expression.

"Yes… I see that you understand your relationship. Then why do you purposely overstep these clear boundaries?" Koshijirou exclaimed, bringing his hand down upon the throne rest with a slap. Kenshin and Kaoru jumped.

Quickly, Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged a glance full of dread. Then Kenshin murmured quietly, "Boundaries… are not set in stone, Your Majesty."

At that moment, the king and queen realized the truth to their assumption. "Excuse me?" the king thundered. "You vowed to protect my daughter, and she got hurt. You vowed to remain honorable, yet your words confirm the exact opposite. Tell me what vows you've broken, Himura!"

"None." Kenshin voice was like the crack of a whip in the silent room. Koshijirou gaped openly at the man standing before him, looking him in the eye in defiance.

"What did you say?" Koshijirou hissed, voice low and deadly. He received no response. "Repeat it!" he roared.

Kaoru bit her lip, then walked forward precariously, knowing that one wrong step would send them tumbling over the edge. She drew in a shaky breath and clearly enunciated the word, "None."

"Kaoru. What lies are you spouting? He – " Koshijirou began, shaking with anger.

Kaoru cut him off. "None, Father. He did not hurt me; he did not touch me. Do you wish to see proof?"

"Iie! Seeing as our assumption proved true, Kaoru, Himura, you will be separated," Koshijirou declared. Kenshin and Kaoru stared at each other in horror. They'd had one night together. One night! This declaration was like a death sentence.

"You will not be allowed to see each other. Not ever," Kiara added firmly. Kaoru ran to Kenshin, throwing herself into his arms, holding back the tears threatening to spill over. She drew in a shaking breath and lifted her teary gaze to Kenshin's.

"Kenshin…" she whispered brokenly, desperately searching for an answer in the depths of those violet orbs, but Kenshin gazed back with just as much hopelessness. As Kiara watched, she couldn't help but feel as if her own heart were being shredded. She could only imagine herself and her husband in that position, loving each other, but being torn apart.

Kaoru turned in Kenshin arms, and walked to the thrones, tears shining in her indignant gaze. She opened her mouth and said, "Mother, Father. You may think this is for the best, but… you're mistaken. No matter what you do, I will never agree to my marriage with Sagara Sanosuke. Are you trying to build or destroy my happiness?" Kaoru sauntered toward the door, tugging Kenshin along by the hand.

Quickly, Koshijirou called, "Guards! Stop them! Do not let them pass!" Swiftly, the guards at the door stood in front of the couple, blocking their exit. Then, slowly, the men parted, allowing a single man through. The man stated emotionlessly to Kenshin, "I am Shinomori Aoshi, head of the Oniwabanshuu military defense force of the palace. You will work as my assistant. From now on, I am your boss, and no one else, excepting the king. You will obey me and defend the palace as needed. Am I understood?"

"Hai," Kenshin replied reluctantly. "When do I leave?"

"Now," Aoshi declared. Kenshin's head snapped up and his eyes darkened. He turned to Kaoru with a sad smile, and then took a step forward. He felt a hand clutch at his arm with a vice-like grip. He turned in surprise and found himself gazing into Kaoru's desperate, tear-filled eyes. She gazed back at him fiercely, refusing to relinquish his arm.

"Mother, Father. Stop this. Now," Kaoru ordered, voice wavering on the point of breaking on her final word. "Please, I beg of you. Do not do this."

Koshijirou and Kiara were adamant in their decision, but seeing the desperation in their daughter's eyes, they allowed the two one last hour together.

"Thank you, Mother, Father," Kaoru said listlessly, seeing her time with Kenshin draw to a near close. She took Kenshin's arm and they returned to their room, to be together, one last time. Upon reaching their shoji, Kaoru sighed and walked in wordlessly, Kenshin close at her heels.

"Kenshin, I'm sorry. This was all my fault. Had I been more careful, we would never be in this situation," Kaoru sighed.

"Iie, Kaoru. I did nothing to stop you. I am at fault just as much as you are," Kenshin whispered.

"Kenshin, I was the one who – "

"Let's not push around the blame. Let's spend our last hour together in peace, not blaming each other for that which cannot be changed."

"You're right, Kenshin," Kaoru replied. "I just don't want you to leave me. I wish so much that I could turn back time, be more careful. I actually thought we could be happy together. How could I have been so naïve?" Kaoru exclaimed bitterly, furiously wiping away the hot tears that rolled down her cheeks.

Kenshin gently took hold of her hands and held them firmly in his own. "Iie, you're wrong. Please don't blame yourself. You're not naïve, just idealistic and young. Stay with me for the remainder of this hour. That's all I ask, koishii. I wouldn't give anything to change last night," Kenshin murmured.

Kaoru nodded solemnly and leaned into Kenshin's chest, enveloping herself in his scent, wildly hoping they would see each other again after today. For the remainder of the hour, the two kept each other in their arms, holding on for dear life. Their love was strong enough to withstand the distance, or so they hoped, but that didn't change the dread in their hearts.

The clock chimed the beginning of the next hour. Silently, Kaoru looked up at Kenshin with horror in her teary eyes. Kenshin gazed back with the same mixture of love and horror. The shoji burst open and Aoshi and his men strolled in.

Their time was up.

_My hands are hurting so much… Why the heck did I decide to write so much for one chapter? I feel like it moved kinda fast… but I'm not sure if I could've dragged out the night much longer. Hope you liked it. Ja ne!_

_~RHRF_


	16. Tears

**Dear To My Heart**

**Chapter 16: Tears**

_I'm so horrible at updating quickly, aren't I? I always promise to update soon, but I never do. It's been 3 months since I last updated, which I hope isn't too bad. There's just so much stuff going on all the time! But yeah, I'm updating. Happy reading!_

_Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me._

"Himura Kenshin, you have exhausted your stay. Release the princess and come quietly or I shall be forced to take more drastic measures," Aoshi said.

Kenshin's expression hardened. He didn't appreciate being threatened without reason. Kenshin tightened his grip on Kaoru, not willing to leave. With a flick of two fingers, Aoshi sent his backup forward. Kaoru, fearing that Kenshin would be hurt, quickly gave a wave of her hand, halting the men. She turned to Kenshin, sadness reflecting in her tear-filled gaze.

"Kenshin, please. Go. Just go. I love you, never forget that. I love you too much to see you hurt. Go. Please," Kaoru pleaded, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kenshin stared down at her in disbelief. "But, Kaoru, what –" Kaoru cut him off with a kiss, capturing his lips with hers in one last desperate attempt to show him how she felt. Finally, Kenshin gave in, memorizing everything that was Kaoru: the way she smelled, the way she tasted, the way she felt, the way she looked… Finally, the two broke apart. Kenshin hugged Kaoru once more before letting her go and turning to leave. With one last sad glance backward, Kenshin walked out of Kaoru's life.

At last, Kaoru allowed herself to break down and cry. An hour later, Komime arrived to find her.

"Kaoru-san. Her Majesty requests to see you. Kaoru-san?" Komime said. "Kaoru-san, are you all right?" Komime rushed to Kaoru's side once she saw her curled on her bed, in tears. "Kaoru-san, what's wrong?"

"Oh Komime, why? Why?" Kaoru cried.

"Why what, Kaoru-san?" Komime murmured, patting Kaoru on the back.

"Why me?"

"Why you what?"

"They took him away from me. Kenshin. How could they?" Kaoru whispered vehemently.

"Himura-san?" Komime asked, confused. "You're crying because you lost your bodyguard?"

"He's so much more than that."

"More?"

"Hai," Kaoru replied softly. "I love him. And he loves me too."

Komime paled. "You love him? And he loves you too? Iie, that's impossible. You're betrothed, Kaoru-san. This relationship is strictly forbidden."

"Why do you think we've been separated? And I won't be betrothed! I won't marry Sano! Tell Mother I won't see her."

"Hai, Kaoru-san. Just so you know, your sister and your betrothed are outside waiting to speak with you," Komime replied, patting Kaoru one more time before leaving.

"Princess Megumi. Prince Sanosuke," Komime said politely.

Quickly, the pair burst into the room. Megumi sped to her sister's side to embrace her. "Kaoru, are you all right? I'm sorry Mother and Father took Ken-san away from you."

"Yeah, so am I," Kaoru replied dully. "I love him, Meg-chan."

"I know," Megumi whispered sympathetically. "But you have to pull yourself together, Kaoru."

"How… did you know?" Kaoru asked, shocked.

"I saw you two hugging. Very intimately, I might add. You looked very sweet," Megumi replied, smiling sadly.

"Mother and Father's only solution is to marry me off to Sano… Then –"

Kaoru was cut off abruptly by Sanosuke's sudden interjection. "Kaoru! Quit moping around! You and I both know we don't love each other. We need to tell your parents before we end up on our honeymoon! I can't believe you haven't said anything. You're usually so outspoken, how could you have not acted when it's your and Kenshin's happiness on the line? Your parents will listen, you know they will. I mean, sure, it's not too likely you'll be allowed to marry Kenshin, but won't you still fight for it? Even for the slimmest chance of being with him? I know you will, so get up, and go fight for your happiness!" Sanosuke ordered.

"Sano's right, Kaoru. I know you're hurting, but you won't get anything out of nothing. You have to go and fight for it," Megumi added gently.

"Of course I know, but I also know that Mother and Father refuse to change their minds! They're the ones who can break the rules, not us," Kaoru snapped.

"You need to **say** something, Kaoru. They listen to you, they really do. They would never force you into a marriage you were dead set against," Megumi said.

"All right. I'll talk to them. But, Sano, you have to talk to them first. Iie, don't give me that look. They won't believe me if I go, they'll just think I want Kenshin back. They'll never take me seriously. You, on the other hand, they might listen to. I'm going for a walk," Kaoru said.

Sanosuke nodded in agreement and left the room, with Megumi staring at his retreating back.

"Go, Megumi. You've got to tell him how you feel sooner or later. Why not now?" Kaoru urged.

"Do you really think I should tell him now?" Megumi asked nervously.

"Of course, Meg-chan. Go. He loves you, I know it."

"Thank you, Kaoru. I can always count on you. I love you, you know that, don't you?" Megumi replied, kissing her sister on the cheek affectionately.

Kaoru's eyes filled with tears and she murmured, "How did you know that's exactly what I needed to hear?"

"Because I'm your sister."

Kaoru gave her another smile before shooing her away. After the shoji shut, she moved around her room to pick up a few things she needed. She was leaving the palace for a few days. She needed to clear her head, and there was no way she could staying here. She needed a place to think. Someplace special. The corners of her lips curved upward, knowing exactly where the perfect place was.

She was on her way out when a sparkled caught her eye. She turned to see the butterfly pin Kenshin'd given her. She smiled sadly at the memory and with little hesitation, picked it up and slipped it into her kimono, close to her heart before slipping out the door.

* * *

Megumi'd caught up with Sanosuke. She ran right into him in her haste to find him before he got to her parents. Sanosuke spun around when he felt her crash into him and caught her just before she toppled over.

"Megumi? Are you okay?"

"Hai. I've just been running," she replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Running? Why?"

"I needed to talk to you," she said.

"So, you've found me. What'd you need to talk to me about?" Sano asked, letting go of Megumi reluctantly.

"I just wanted to… say something. Regarding your betrothal… to my sister."

Sanosuke nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that… I don't want you to get married. Not to my sister. I really care about… you, Sanosuke," Megumi murmured, sneaking a glance at Sanosuke's face.

Sanosuke smiled and prodded, "Just not Kaoru?"

"Not Kaoru… not anyone," she whispered.

Sanosuke's smile widened. He tilted her chin up, searching her face for answers. "And why would that be?"

"Because I care about you. More than you could imagine," she replied.

"Oh, I think I can imagine it all right." He smirked and leaned down to gently touch his lips to hers.

Megumi kept her eyes closed even after Sanosuke pulled away. When she reopened her eyes, she gazed into his brown eyes, smiling. "I suppose you can imagine."

Sanosuke laughed and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her hair.

_That's it! Until next time! Ja ne!_

_~RHRF_


	17. Escape

**Dear To My Heart**

**Chapter 17: Escape**

_I have time to update. Gasp! I just finished all my midterms, so at least for one day, time to myself is something I actually have. I'm actually finishing typing this on my TRIPLE snow day. Guess what? This is our 9__th__. This is Ri-di-cu-lous._

_Disclaimer: RK is not mine._

Kaoru managed to slip away from the palace unnoticed, and once she was a safe distance away, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Still wary of followers, she took a detour around the town where she'd become so familiar, and looped back to the road leading to Kenshin's cottage.

For the second time, Kaoru stepped into the tiny cottage she'd so admired. She took a deep breath and inhaled the Kenshin's musky scent. She explored the small cottage, getting a feel for the place. Finally, she laid down on the futon and drifted off, exhausted from the day's activities.

* * *

In the palace, Kenshin was brooding in the dojo, having snuck away from Aoshi. Instinctively, he'd come to the dojo, remembering the joy Kaoru reaped from the simple act of practicing long perfected katas. Kenshin recalled the fluid motions of her body and the swish of her hakama as she twisted and turned during katas. She was beautiful; every slight movement was burned in his memory to paint the picture of Kaoru. The one picture he couldn't shake was that of Kaoru's lively sapphire eyes, gazing at him with all her love, and all her pain at their parting. Those eyes expressed her emotions so transparently that she never could hide how she felt. The bottomless pools drew him in, keeping him prisoner until their entrancing glow dimmed and relinquished their hold on him. Every bit of her, how she looked, how she smelled, how she felt, how she tasted, and that innocent voice so capable of emotion… He tried to desperately burn them all into his memory the final time she was in his arms. The memories continued to taunt his heart. No matter how Kenshin tried, he couldn't tear his thoughts away from her, not even for a moment. He gave a loud sigh, and the shoji slid open with a soft click.

Kenshin sprang to his feet, katana already drawn at the ready. When he caught sight of who was at the door, he visibly relaxed, sliding the sword back into its sheath.

"Hello, Aoshi-san," he said, his voice still slightly wary.

"Hello," Aoshi simply replied with an inclination of his head as acknowledgement.

"Do you need something, Aoshi-san?" Kenshin asked impatiently.

"Iie, not really."

"Then why are you here?" Kenshin said, his tone a bit sharper than he intended.

"Because I have things to discuss with you," he replied.

"Go on," Kenshin prompted after a couple moments of silence.

"You have a romantic relationship with Princess Kaoru," Aoshi stated.

"Hai, Aoshi-san. Why do you think I'm in this situation?" Kenshin replied bitterly.

"I merely came to discuss this with you. I seek to help you, Himura."

"Of course, go on, Aoshi-san." Kenshin sighed.

"Your feelings for the princess are strong and they seem like the most important thing in the world to you. You can't bear to be away from her. Not for a second," Aoshi said.

"H-Hai. How did you…?"

"How do I know this?" Aoshi finished his question for him. His eyes softened. "I've loved before too, Kenshin," he said softly, and almost caressing tone in his voice, for the first time using Kenshin's given name. "She was… simply perfect in every way. You couldn't imagine how much I loved her. But, she was not mine to be had. I loved her desperately. She loved me too; at least that's what I like to think. I have no way of knowing if she was simply humoring me. She was petite, a tiny pixie-like woman. Long hair, always in a braid, snapping behind her as she moved. Big blue eyes. Just a shade lighter than Princess Kaoru's. Innocent and trusting. Trusting me. I've never had that before. She had a sweet face, childish despite her age, but more mature in more ways than one. I understand what you are going through. You see, she was also a princess. Her name was Misao. She was Kaoru's sister."

Kenshin stared at Aoshi, speechless from shock.

Aoshi gave a tight grimace. "I'm surprised the princess hasn't told you. But she was very close to her sister. It causes her physical pain to think of her young sister, life robbed from her so early. It pains me too. I loved her. She took my heart with her when she died."

"How did she die?" Kenshin murmured.

Aoshi sat, seemingly exhausted. Then he gave an empty smile, blank, dark, and terrifying. "She was small, strong in spirit, but physically weaker. Her heart drove her life. Her parents adored her, and she learned the ninja arts. But, that was her downfall."

_-Flashback-_

Misao was sitting on a balcony facing the east gate and watching the guards practice. Suddenly, a crash sounded and she saw a pack of bandits burst into the palace grounds. They were brandishing their weapons threateningly, swarming inside the palace walls.

"No!" Misao cried, throwing herself off the balcony, landing gently on her feet with only a slight stumble. She rushed into the fray, pulling out a handful of kunai from her kimono. She took aim and hit two bandits squarely in the face.

Aoshi called for his men to assemble and detain the bandits. He rushed outside and watched in horror as a bandit took aim with his bow and arrow. The arrow flew straight at Misao. Aoshi ran to her, but he was too late. He inspected the wound, seeing that it had punctured a lung. There was nothing he could do. He scooped her into his arms, running for the infirmary, knowing his guards would take care of the bandits.

"Misao-sama, please hold on. We'll be at the infirmary shortly," Aoshi said pleadingly.

Misao glanced up at Aoshi, seeing his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. She reached up to his face with a trembling hand, and wiped away the stray tear that made its way down his cheek. "Aoshi, don't worry. I'll be okay. I promise," Misao murmured, forcing a smile.

"You're in pain," Aoshi stated.

"No! No, Aoshi, I'm fine. I am!" Misao insisted, gasping from the effort it took to maintain her façade.

"Don't lie to me, Misao. I know you better than that," Aoshi demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Misao replied stubbornly.

"Sensei!" Aoshi called to a healer. "It's Princess Misao! She's been hit with an arrow!"

The healers rushed forward, taking Misao away into a separate room. Aoshi stood in the doorway, dumbstruck, gazing at the closed door of Misao's sick room, arms still outstretched as if holding Misao.

Only minutes later, the healers exited the room, faces ashen. "Aoshi-san. There's nothing we can do."

"No!" The word was torn sharply from Aoshi's lips. He grabbed the man's shoulders and shook him hard. "What do you mean there's nothing you can do? You're a healer! Heal her!"

"I'm sorry," the healer said, pushing him away gently. Aoshi shoved past the man and collapsed at Misao's bedside.

"Misao…" Aoshi whispered in a broken voice.

"Don't cry, Aoshi. I'll be okay," Misao said.

"How can you say that? You know you're not okay!" Aoshi cried. His gaze swept over her pale face, taking in her eyes, glassy with pain. Suddenly, she winced and her body convulsed.

"Ah, Aoshi!" she cried and went limp. Her eyes were empty, blankly staring up at the ceiling.

Aoshi stared at her, tears streaming down his face. He murmured brokenly, "Misao, I love you…" Aoshi remained there, weeping, until Kaoru came and tugged him away gently.

_-End Flashback-_

Aoshi sighed, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall. "My name was her dying breath. Those eyes looked their last – at me, – those lips spoke their last – my name, – and she smiled her last smile, still lingering on her face… at me. And I couldn't muster the courage to tell her I loved her until she was gone. Forever. I never got the chance to tell Misao I loved her, and you, Kenshin, need to understand that love is a once in a lifetime chance. You can't give up on your relationship. I understand that this path will be painful, tasking, but don't give up."

Kenshin's eyes were clouded with sadness. "Kaoru," he murmured. "That's why."

"Why what?" Aoshi asked.

"Why she practices kendo but refuses to tell her parents. She wants to be strong so she can't hurt anyone by getting herself hurt. She's so hard to read… is it because of her sister's death?" Kenshin whispered to himself.

"You understand her as no one else does," Aoshi simply said.

"I always thought she was a cheerful person, simply confined by her place in society. But it goes so much deeper. I never knew," Kenshin said. "Her empty smiles. Her eyes. It's all because she can't forget her sister's death. Everywhere she goes, there are reminders of her sister. She's desperate to get out, to get away from the memories. She'll burst one of these days. She needs someone to be there."

"Iie, she doesn't need **someone**. She needs **you**," Aoshi replied.

"How can I be there when I can't even see her?" Kenshin asked wearily.

"You love her. That will support her. She'll break without you. That's why you can't give up."

"You're right," Kenshin said, his eyes brightening slightly. "Thank you, Aoshi. For everything." Kenshin managed a small smile. Aoshi didn't respond, only giving Kenshin a tiny nod, piercing him with his ice blue eyes. But those eyes seemed warmer, less intimidating, just by a little.

* * *

Kaoru woke to sound of birds chirping. She inhaled a woody scent and smiled, murmuring, "Kenshin…" When she received no response, Kaoru looked around, frowning. Suddenly she realized where she was. She sighed, surveying the empty cottage. She could almost imagine Kenshin smiling at her and calling her name. Almost.

Kaoru picked up her hairpin, smiling sadly before walking out the door and along the path to the meadow. The minute she walked into the meadow, Kaoru felt a wave of nostalgia hit her. She walked around the perimeter of the meadow, gazing at all the things she'd looked at with Kenshin. Finally, she paused opposite where she entered, unable to stop thinking of Kenshin. She'd hoped coming here would strengthen her resolve, give her something to fall back on in her time of need. Instead, it chipped away at her heart, making her ache even more for Kenshin. She felt more alone than ever, feeling lost without him beside her. Kaoru knelt under the tree where she and Kenshin stood watching the bird hopping on their intertwined fingers. She drifted off to sleep again, tears rolling down her cheeks.

As she slept, a pack of bandits snuck up behind her. Surreptitiously, a man crept up behind Kaoru, his arms wrapping around her tightly while covering her mouth. Immediately, Kaoru's eyes shot open and she tried to cry out. When she found she couldn't, she struggled against the man holding her to no avail. Kaoru's eyes darted around frantically, searching for a way out as she tried to call for help. Her gaze landed on the leader of the group, who was standing with arms folded, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. The men had wound a length of thick rope around here arms, legs, and torso, tying her firmly in place. Kaoru knew she'd lost this battle, incapacitated as she was, so she settled for glaring murderously at her enemy.

"Princess Kamiya Kaoru," the leader said. "You don't have much power now, do you?"

Kaoru felt her skin crawl, hearing her name on this man's lips. "What do you want?" she said, her voice cold as ice.

"Touchy, aren't we?" he replied. Kaoru gave no response. "All right, we want you to come with us."

"Yeah, right. Did you really think I'd agree?" Kaoru scoffed.

"Of course not. But what if we told you we could harm your dear Battousai?"

Kaoru paled. "You can't hurt Kenshin. He's stronger than you."

"Oh? Do you think the legendary Battousai can take on so many singlehanded?"

"Hai. He can defeat you," Kaoru said, determined to keep the tremor from her voice.

"Do you really believe that, Princess?"

Kaoru bit her lip. "I'll go. Just… please don't hurt Kenshin," she finally whispered.

The leader smirked. "Good," he said. He waved his hand and ordered, "Go untie her legs. Then clip this on. Give me the leash when you're through."

"Hai, okashira," one of the men replied, stepping forward and untying Kaoru's legs. Kaoru kicked him in the shins the moment her legs were free and scrambled to her feet, running as fast as she could in the opposite direction, flailing as she went. She hadn't even made her way to the center of the meadow when the leader appeared in front of her, a gleaming blade held to her throat.

"Now, Princess. You said you'd behave," he crooned into her ear seductively.

Kaoru gritted her teeth in anger and disgust. "Let go of me! I'll go with you, okay?" she spat out, resisting the urge to kick him too.

"Give me the rope!" the leader barked. Quickly, a bandit handed over a length of thick and heavy twine, which he clipped to Kaoru's wrist bindings.

"What? Afraid I'll **chew** through the rope?" Kaoru said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Not at all, Princess. I'm more afraid someone will cut through it," he responded smoothly, hands creeping lower on her body.

"Get off of me!" Kaoru snarled, stumbling away angrily.

"If you wish," the leader replied, shrugging. "I merely wanted to know what the Battousai finds so appealing in you. Surely it's not your social standing or riches?"

That comment stung Kaoru. She knew that Kenshin loved her, but to have that love demeaned was like a slap in the face. "Leave me alone," she growled, flinching away. Her captor simply shrugged and tugged on her leash, pulling her along behind him. Kaoru tried to resist, but her strength couldn't compare to the bandits. All Kaoru could do was stumble along, scowling all the way.

_Well, that's finished. There are three chapters left. Almost done, yay! Wish me luck with my snow days. I would actually like to graduate before July… and have more than a one and a half month summer vacation… *sighs* Till next time!_

_~RHRF_


	18. Search

**Dear To My Heart**

**Chapter 18: Search**

_Hey look! I'm back! I had college orientation for the past two days. Not that that's any excuse for not updating… Not like I had orientation for the past three months, right? Not to say I haven't been busy… I do plan on finishing this fic before I go to college, so it should be finished by the end of August at the latest. I'm hoping to get it done within June, since I'll have some time, with school ending a little earlier for me. So, chapter 18!_

In the palace, word had finally reached the king's ears that Princess Kaoru was missing. He immediately ordered a guard to inform the head of the Oniwanbanshuu of this distressing news and to initiate a search, by order of the king. The king did not forget to add that this search was not to include Himura Kenshin.

The guard knocked at the shoji of Aoshi's study. Aoshi opened the door and the guard whispered the information to him. Aoshi nodded briefly, sending the guard away. Once the door was safely shut again, Aoshi raised his hand to his face. He covered his eyes with his fingers, sighing tiredly. When he opened his eyes, they were icy and hard. He whispered to himself vehemently, "Not again. This is not going to happen to any man I know… not if I have a say in it."

Aoshi flung open the door and immediately sent for his best men, all of them but Himura Kenshin.

Aoshi said in hushed tones, "Princess Kamiya Kaoru has been declared missing. This is a national emergency, but one that must be kept an absolute secret. You all will be responsible for locating the princess and bringing her back safely. Am I understood?"

"Hai, okashira!"

Aoshi gave a satisfied nod. "Gather here again in three days time. I expect progress by then. You are dismissed." Swiftly, the men scattered. Kenshin slid open the shoji. A collective gasp rose.

"Why is everyone here? Did I miss something?" Kenshin asked, confusion coloring his tone.

"K-Kenshin-san. Iie, you didn't miss anything. We must be going," one man said before darting out the shoji, his teammates close behind him.

"Aoshi, are you sure I didn't miss anything? Everyone's flustered and rushing around, as if preparing for battle… or a mission."

"Nothing, Himura. You are dismissed," Aoshi said, giving a dismissive wave.

"As you wish…" Kenshin replied, turning and walking away.

"…where could princess Kaoru…" Kenshin froze, turning on his heel to face the speaker. "What did you say?" Kenshin asked, his voice dropping several octaves, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"K-Kenshin-san! Nothing! We're just chatting!" The guards were all aware of Kenshin and the princess's relationship. In fact, they had strict orders not to breathe a word of it to anyone.

"Tell me," Kenshin ordered. "What's happened to Kaoru?"

"Himura." Aoshi's voice rang out, cutting through the tension in the air. "Follow me."

"Iie," Kenshin said through gritted teeth.

"Hai. Come." Kenshin forced himself to relax, closing his eyes and drawing a raspy breath. His stance visibly loosened and he turned to follow Aoshi.

"Himura, I need you to stay out of this," Aoshi stated bluntly.

"Stay out of what? I don't even know what's going on!" Kenshin's hands clenched into tight fists while his voice rose in volume with every word he spoke.

"And it will remain that way. You need not involve yourself."

"This has something to do with Kaoru! How can I sit idly by?" Kenshin shot back.

"Control yourself, Himura. Listen to yourself. How can you even be of any help if you can't keep a cool head?" Aoshi asked, ice blue eyes piercing Kenshin's.

Kenshin forced himself to breathe deeply, quietly collecting himself. When he next spoke, his voice was controlled, though strained, a dangerous edge to his words. "I understand. Please tell me what has happened. Let me help."

"I appreciate your attempt to calm down. But, you can't. I have orders from the king. You are not to step foot outside the palace," Aoshi responded coolly.

Kenshin closed his eyes, barely able to contain his frustration. When he reopened his eyes, amber flecks dotted his irises. "Aoshi. If this concerns Kaoru, I need to know. If she needs me, I cannot leave her. Tell me. What happened to her?"

Aoshi sighed, visibly deflating. "All right. But you are not to lose control." Kenshin nodded imperceptibly, bracing himself. "She's gone."

"Gone?" Kenshin shouted. "What do you mean, 'gone?'" Kenshin began pacing the room furiously.

"Exactly what I said. She's missing. We don't know where she is," Aoshi answered. Kenshin growled and swung around, on the verge of darting out the door.

"Kenshin. Sit down," Aoshi said, regarding Kenshin with a slightly softer expression.

"Iie! Kaoru needs me! You told me to protect her, to fight for her. I have to find her!" Kenshin exclaimed, pointing wildly at the door. Kenshin's words struck Aoshi's heart. Aoshi closed his eyes, flashing back to the feeling of sitting beside Misao's deathbed.

"Go."

Kenshin disappeared, swift as lightning.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Kaoru demanded, grinding her teeth together in frustration.

"Back to our base," the okashira replied, tugging roughly at her leash. Kaoru bit back a yelp. The ropes around her wrists were rubbing her skin raw. She could see angry red welts glaring from under the twine.

"What do you want?" Kaoru spat out.

"What everyone wants, honey. Money. I expect you'll bring in a hefty sum. Even if not, you're a pretty enough thing to bring in enough money on your own," the okashira said, leering at her.

Kaoru shuddered. She turned her head from the okashira defiantly, her mind spinning swiftly, trying to find a way out of her situation. She refused to sit and wait for her father's men to find her like some helpless damsel in distress. Even if they would find her eventually. If not… she avoided thinking of the alternative, for it was a fate worse than death.

"Ah! We're here! Good. Go compose a ransom note. Be sure not to mention our location. Tell them if they don't send the money in five days time, they can say goodbye to their precious princess," the okashira commanded. He tugged on Kaoru's leash again, dragging her down a hallway, then shoved Kaoru into a dimly lit room. From what Kaoru could make out, there was nothing in the room except a pair of handcuffs hanging from the ceiling near the opposite wall. The okashira unclipped the leash from her tied hands and pointed to a slab of concrete, slightly raised off the ground. "That's your bed. Make yourself at home, _Princess_," he said with a smirk and a jerk of the head toward the handcuffs. Seeing the look in his eye as the okashira looked between Kaoru and the handcuffs, she backed away, disgusted. The okashira laughed, slamming the door as he left.

Kaoru sat herself gingerly on the slab of rock and took several deep breaths, collecting her thoughts and calming her fear. She refused to cry. She had more dignity than to break down in a torture chamber. She was not helpless. She just needed a plan.

* * *

Kenshin had leaped out of the palace and then took off at a run. He came to a screeching halt thinking, _'I'm looking for Kaoru… but where am I to start?'_

Aoshi's voice rang in his head. _'Never fear losing her. Follow your heart and you will find her. Listen. Listen not with your ears but with your heart.'_

Finding a secluded spot, Kenshin did just that. His eyes snapped open, and he raced off toward his cottage. He knew exactly where to find her. His heart was a compass that would never cease to point him to Kaoru. He just hoped it wouldn't fail him.

_Two chapters left! I'd love to be able to upload chapter 19 too today, but it's a bit long… and it would take longer than I have to type. So, keep waiting, peoples! We're almost at the end. _

_~RHRF_


	19. Found

**Dear To My Heart**

**Chapter 19: Found**

_As promised, here's the next chapter. At this rate, I just may finish posting this fic by the end of June! If I post the last chapter (yes, this is the penultimate chapter) tomorrow, then I will have kept my promise to finish this by the end of June. And we all know how important promises are, don't we? So hold me to that! Or else I'll probably wander off for a month chasing an albino peacock or something… (Not that they're common, which is precisely the point!) _

Kenshin arrived at his cottage, noting that some things were out of place, and that the bed looked slept in. Quickly, he made his way to the meadow he'd shown Kaoru, remembering how much she'd loved it. Kenshin half expected to see the young woman in the meadow. He'd hoped he'd see Kaoru turning to greet him as he exited the circle of trees around the meadow. His shoulders slumped as he saw nothing but grass and leaves swaying in the wind. Suddenly, Kenshin darted forward, his eyes lighting on an indigo ribbon caught on a tree branch. His fingers caught the fluttering ribbon and caught sight of the strands of black hair clinging to the fabric. His eyes flashed amber and he said, "Kaoru… I'll find you. I promise. I _will_ find you." Kenshin's keen eyes swept the meadow, taking in the smallest details. His gaze paused when he saw a sliver of brightly color fabric on a tree root. Kenshin continued on his search, and a bit later, he was rewarded with the sight of a deep imprint of a geta in the ground. Kenshin immediately knew it was Kaoru's since it had the royal emblem on the heel. Kenshin spread his senses out, searching for any trace of the ki he knew so well. He felt a flare of familiar ki some distance away, and took off in search of the source.

* * *

Kaoru was still locked in the same room as when she arrived. She was weak with hunger and exhaustion. Kaoru hadn't been given any food in the four days she had been there, and she was only given a single glass of water a day. Each time the door opened even a sliver, she would attempt to escape, but time after time, she would be dragged back, then beaten or whipped. Today she was determined to get away. If she didn't… she didn't want to find out what would happen to her on the next day. Her clothing was already in tatters, making it infinitely easier to fight should she need to.

A knock came at the door, signaling the water that was brought. Kaoru kicked off her geta and stood, preparing to make a dash for it. The door opened and she all but barreled into the man, racing past him. It took the man a full minute to realize what had happened before he raised the alarm. "The princess is loose! Quickly! After her!"

By that time, Kaoru was half way out of the bandit's land. She skidded to a stop when the okashira appeared in front of her. "Princess… sweetheart…" the okashira cooed. "Isn't this getting old? You'll never escape. We outnumber you. Why don't you give up and go back quietly, darling?" Kaoru spat in his face, taking off in the opposite direction.

"Stop the wench!" the okashira snarled. Kaoru gasped as she felt herself yanked off her feet. "Princess, we told you it's useless. Be a good girl and we won't hurt you. We give you our word."

"I would have to be delusional to trust the word of a bandit," Kaoru scoffed, aiming a kick at the man holding her off the ground.

"She can't be reasoned with. We'll have to teach her a lesson," the okashira sneered. He drew his sword and examined the blade coolly. "Who wants to start?"

A chorus of "I will!"s rang out.

"Tie her up. No reason we can't each get a turn." Kaoru was dragged to the center of the camp and strung up by her arms. As she dangled helplessly, the okashira walked forward and let his hand slide down her slide to rest on her hip. "Princess Kamiya Kaoru. You are truly at our mercy. Are you sure you don't want to listen and be a good girl?"

"I'll never stoop to obeying a bandit's orders," Kaoru snapped.

"As you wish, Princess," the okashira said sweetly, bending into an exaggerated bow. "Men! Have you all your whips?"

"Hai!" the men shouted. Kaoru turned her face away, trying to quell her fear. The first man stepped toward her and gave her a feral smirk. He raised his whip and brought it down across her cheek. Kaoru bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut, forcing herself to not make a sound. Several more lashes descended upon her, and still she kept silent, mindless of the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"I've got to admit. The girl's got spirit."

"Hai, she does. And that spirit is not yours to break." The okashira whipped around and his surprised gaze met a pair of icy amber eyes.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried in relief.

"Kenshin…?" the okashira murmured thoughtfully. A grin spread over his features. "Just the man I've been waiting for."

"What?" Kaoru asked in confusion. She glanced around, noticing that the okashira's men were just as confused as she was.

"Your princess seems to doubt your abilities, Battousai. She came with us rather willingly when we threatened you," the man said with a smirk.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru in disbelief. "Kaoru… I told you not to worry about me. Your life is more important than mine."

"And I told you," Kaoru shot back. "You're just as important to me! Kenshin –"

The okashira cut her off. "As touching as this little… exchange is, Battousai, are we going to battle or not?" Kenshin hesitated, casting a glance at Kaoru's helpless form. "We're not releasing her until you defeat us… _if_ you defeat us."

Kenshin gave a growl, leaping forward, blade unsheathed, slashing through the air. The okashira laughed, and waved off his men when they advanced. "He's mine! You all stay back! None of you are to step in!" Kenshin and the okashira circled each other, Kenshin's eyes narrowed menacingly. Kenshin leaped forward again, blade gleaming as it flew through the air in a battoujutsu. The okashira parried, barely, and the satisfied smirk disappeared from his face.

"So, you do live up to your name, Battousai," the okashira said, lips twisting into a snarl.

"Did you doubt the fact?" Kenshin replied coolly.

"The war has been over for many years. I had hoped you had gone soft."

"There is no 'going soft' when there are people to protect."

"Ah, yes. Princess Kaoru, your lover, am I correct?"

Kenshin's eyes flashed dangerously. "Call it what you will. I care about Kaoru, and that's why I'm here," Kenshin said sharply.

The okashira stepped over to Kaoru, stroking her cheek. "She is a pretty little thing, isn't she? I can see why you're so smitten with her. Although… you must like the promise of luxury as well…" he said, casting a grin at Kenshin. He chortled in satisfaction upon seeing Kenshin's fists clench and felt the sudden flare in his ki.

'_Yes, get angry… get very angry. You'll be easier to take down if distracted…'_ the okashira thought.

Kenshin sprang into action, swinging his blade in a diagonal sweep, meant to take the okashira's arm off. The okashira quickly leaped back, not expecting such a sudden reaction. He waved his men forward. Within seconds, Kenshin was surrounded. He glanced around and shook his head, as if shaking off the rage. He jumped into the air and came down in a ryutsuisen smoothly sweeping his blade around to knock down several more men after his initial strike. In mere moments, the crowd in front of him lay on the ground.

"I thought you said your men could defeat me, okashira," Kenshin called out, taunting.

"And I thought they would…" the okashira murmured under his breath. He ran at Kenshin, sword at the ready. Kenshin had to admit, the okashira had skill, skill that in this era was a rare find. However, for Kenshin, having earned the title of Battousai in the era of bloody rain, the okashira was still a much lesser opponent. As Kenshin took a step back to parry a blow, he found himself unable to move away. He glanced down and saw that a fallen bandit had clutched his hakama in his hand. Kenshin gave a growl and barely managed to twist out of the way of the okashira's descending sword. The strike that was meant to cut through his throat ended with the sword tip buried in Kenshin's shoulder. He cursed silently for not being more careful where he stepped. He needed to end this quickly, while he could maintain a clear head. Kaoru's life was on the line. Kenshin yanked his hakama out from the man's grasp and parried another blow from his opponent. The okashira's blade swung toward his head and Kenshin ducked, folding into a ryukansen, blocking the strike. While his opponent was off balance, he stepped into a souryusen. The okashira fell back, and Kenshin's sword came to a halt, tip at the okashira's throat. Kenshin drew his arm back for the final strike, but Kaoru's voice rang out.

"Kenshin! Stop!" she yelled.

Kenshin's head snapped up, the amber in his eyes receding into softer amethyst. The okashira took Kenshin's moment of vulnerability to strike, aiming for his heart. Kenshin turned his waist, the blade slashing into his already hurt shoulder. Swiftly, Kenshin swung his sword down to meet the okashira's at the middle of the blade. The latter's sword broke, the tip embedding itself into the earth between the okashira's feet. He looked panicked as he looked into Kenshin's unforgiving eyes. The last thing he saw was Kenshin bringing his blade down on top of his head, dull edge first.

Kenshin stepped away from the collapsed man, hurrying to Kaoru's side. "Kaoru! I'm sorry I'm so late," he said as he reached up to untie her wrists.

"Kenshin, don't apologize. You came for me. Thank you," she murmured.

Kenshin gave up wrestling with the binds and drew his katana again. "Kaoru, don't move," he warned, before gently slicing through the twine. Kenshin caught Kaoru as her knees buckled, dropping his sword in the process.

Kenshin hugged the woman to him, murmuring, "Kaoru… Kaoru… you're here. You're safe. Kaoru."

Kaoru also clung to Kenshin, saying, "I can't believe it's you. I can't believe I'm in your arms again."

Kenshin crouched down to grab his sword, sliding it back into its sheath before catching Kaoru again, who was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"Kenshin, I can walk," she muttered, pushing him away, stumbling to keep her balance after losing Kenshin as a counterweight.

"Kaoru, let me carry you. You're hurt, and … it puts me at ease, knowing you're in my arms," Kenshin replied, keeping a firm hold on Kaoru's arm.

Kaoru's face melted into a soft smile. "Kenshin, you're hurt too. You can't carry me, not with that arm. I'm not so tired that I can't even support myself." Promptly, she swayed dangerously, and Kenshin pulled her to him.

"At least let me help you. For some peace of mind," Kenshin insisted.

"All right. It… couldn't hurt," Kaoru admitted. Kenshin wrapped his arm securely around her waist before moving.

"I have to bring this okashira back to the palace. Do you think we can make it back in time to send the guard?"

"Iie, we'll have to drag him along," Kaoru replied.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," Kenshin sighed. He hoisted the okashira up by the arm and began the slow journey toward the town. Upon reaching the town, they were spotted by several members of the royal guard.

"Himura-san! Your - … Kamiya-sama!" the guard called.

"Please take this man into custody. He is the culprit of… our situation," Kenshin instructed.

"Hai, Himura-san! Shall we send a carriage?"

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru, who was looking pale. "Hai, a carriage would be welcome," Kenshin replied.

"Iie! I don't need a carriage. I can walk," Kaoru objected.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin said through gritted teeth. "You look dead on your feet. You need a carriage."

"Kenshin, I refuse to go riding through the town, parading my status. There's no reason why I shouldn't walk. Walking does a person good."

"You can walk when you are well," Kenshin retorted.

The guard looked between the two, unsure of which to obey. Ordinarily, there would be no question. But Kenshin was right when he said that Kaoru looked dead on her feet. He didn't want to be the one held responsible should the princess fall ill.

Finally, Kenshin sighed and gave in. "Fine. Forget the carriage. But I'm carrying you back." Without another word, Kenshin swung Kaoru into his arms and marched back toward the palace.

The guard looked on in amusement, hearing Kaoru's indignant protests of "Put me down, Kenshin!" and "I can walk!" However, it was clear that the princess was exhausted and Kenshin knew it. He ignored her protests and eventually Kaoru stopped protesting, leaning into Kenshin's chest, savoring the warmth of his embrace.

As they neared the palace, Kaoru's heart began to sink, knowing that she and Kenshin were going to be torn apart again.

_One of my longer chapters, I believe. I will try my best to get the final chapter up tomorrow. No promises, but I see no reason why I shouldn't be able to… I've graduated, I have nothing planned for the summer, and I am bored out of my mind. Typing up the last chapter relieves boredom if nothing else, right? Ja ne!_

_~RHRF_


	20. Forever

**Dear To My Heart**

**Chapter 20: Forever**

_Wow… I said I'd update before July came around. Guess I'm 15 days late. Went to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 at the midnight premier. It was awesome! Who else loves Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape? They were the best. Anyway, this is the last chapter. It's been a long time… Hope you all liked it!_

The moment Kenshin stepped into the palace with Kaoru in his arms, he was ushered into the throne room.

"Kaoru!" Kiara cried, dashing to her daughter's side. Kiara watched Kaoru whisper something to Kenshin, and saw him nod, setting the princess back on her own feet.

Kaoru stumbled, and Kiara lunged forward, supporting Kaoru, noting that Kenshin had also rushed to her aid, but backed away when Kiara reached her.

"Hime-chan, are you all right? You're hurt! Send for healer, Himura!" Kiara demanded, cradling her daughter in her arms.

"Iie," Kaoru said, her head snapping up. "Kenshin's hurt too, Mother. He shouldn't walk so far. He's already carried me far enough. He needs rest too."

Kiara fixed her daughter with a steady, searching gaze, as if seeing the girl for the first time. "Kaoru…"

Koshijirou sighed in exasperation. He called, "Send for a healer!" When no one moved, he roared, "Someone go!" Quickly, the entire guard mobilized, scrambling for the door.

"Mother," Kaoru said quietly. "I don't care what you and Father say. I've had to live without Kenshin and I refuse to do so ever again. If you won't allow our relationship, I'm afraid I have no choice but to leave the palace. Before you speak," Kaoru said, seeing the horrified looks on her parents' faces, "I don't wish to abandon you or my duty. However, I also will not abandon Kenshin. I love him, Mother, Father. Please don't force me to choose."

"Your father and I… will think about your decision. What's important now is that you see a healer. Both of you," Kiara said, casting a kind look at Kenshin. Kaoru nodded and took Kenshin's arm, stumbling out with him supporting her.

"Kiara… what are you thinking?" Koshijirou asked his wife.

Kiara sighed tiredly and walked back to her husband's side. "I'm thinking… we've already lost one daughter. We can't lose another." Koshijirou looked horror stricken at those words.

* * *

After being washed and bandaged, Kenshin found Kaoru in the rose garden.

"Kaoru, how are you feeling?" Kenshin asked, stepping close to Kaoru and taking her hand.

Kaoru turned to him and gave a weary smile. "I was hoping you'd find me." She squeezed his hand upon seeing the inquiring look on Kenshin's face. "Relax, I'm fine. I was only beaten around a little. They would never hurt me too much. I am a princess, after all," she said wryly.

"But that's not what you were thinking when you were held hostage, is it?"

"…No," Kaoru admitted. "I was terrified. But… fear wasn't going to get me out of there. I had to keep a clear head. Now that I'm out, rationalizing it puts my heart at ease." She forced another smile, trying to push the memories of the past couple days out of her mind.

Kenshin lifted her wrist to eye level. "What's this? It's not only from when I found you, is it?" Kenshin asked, eyes fixed on the red welts circling her wrists.

Kaoru looked away. "I wasn't exactly given the royal treatment when I was a hostage, Kenshin," she replied.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner," Kenshin murmured, kissing the inside of each wrist.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Kenshin. You got hurt on my behalf again. I promised I wouldn't let that happen again!"

"What matters is that you're safe, Kaoru."

"No, Kenshin. If I hadn't stopped you, you wouldn't have gotten hurt twice," Kaoru whispered. "I… couldn't let you kill him though."

"I'm glad you stopped me. If you hadn't, I would've killed him. I don't enjoy killing, Kaoru," Kenshin replied, reassuring Kaoru.

"But – " Kenshin cut off Kaoru with a kiss.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that since we've been apart," Kenshin murmured, burying his nose in Kaoru's hair. To Kenshin's great relief, it no longer smelled like sweat and blood; it only smelled like jasmine, like Kaoru.

"I've missed you so much, Kenshin. Promise me we'll never be torn apart like that again," Kaoru replied, cuddling into Kenshin's chest, clutching his gi as if afraid he would disappear.

"I promise. Never again, Kaoru. Never again."

* * *

The king and queen were watching the heartfelt exchange between their daughter and her beloved.

"We can't very well marry her off to Sanosuke anymore, can we?" Kiara said.

"She can't marry a peasant, Kiara," Koshijirou replied firmly.

"She loves him Koshijirou. Is that so wrong?"

"No. But she is the heir to the throne," the king sighed, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind.

"I know, anata. But she isn't the only heir…"

"They… look very happy together. Don't they?" Koshijirou said, smiling sadly at the couple embracing below them.

"Hai, they do," Kiara replied.

"We're losing her, aren't we?"

"Hai… we are," Kiara said, her eyes filling with tears.

* * *

"Your Highness? Himura-san?"

Kaoru lifted her head. "Hai?"

"Their Majesties wish to see you again."

"Thank you." The guard bowed and left the two alone.

"Shall we go?" Kaoru asked.

"Hai. But… this is so comfortable," Kenshin replied.

"It is… but we have to go."

"I know," Kenshin stepped away from Kaoru and offered her his good hand. "Shall we?" Kaoru responded with a smile, and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

Kenshin and Kaoru entered the throne room together, and Kenshin dropped Kaoru's hand.

"Kaoru," Koshijirou began.

"Father! Before you speak, please listen to what I have to say," Megumi said, moving to stand beside Kaoru.

"Megumi?" Kiara said, surprised.

"Mother. Father. I know that it was your plan to marry Kaoru and Sanosuke. However, Kaoru has helped me realize that love is… a once in a lifetime opportunity. I refuse to relinquish my opportunity. Even if it is to my sister."

"Megumi, what are you saying?" Koshijirou asked.

"I'm saying that… I love Sanosuke. And…"

Megumi floundered for a moment, falling silent. She looked back at Sanosuke, and he stepped forward, deliberately taking her hand. "I love her too," Sanosuke said.

Koshijirou and Kiara both started in surprise. "Megumi! Why didn't you speak up sooner?" Kiara said.

"A lot was going on, Mother. With Kaoru's disappearance, I could hardly bring this up."

"This is surprising…" Koshijirou mused. "Well, Kiara, I believe our decision remains the same."

"Hai. It does, Koshijirou." The two couples in the room exchanged fearful glances.

"Himura Kenshin, for your heroic rescue of Princess Kaoru, before the royal guard, and despite my orders, we name you Lord of our old property."

Kenshin started in surprise. He bowed, saying, "Thank you, Your Majesties. Himura Kenshin humbly accepts."

"Princess Megumi and Prince Sagara Sanosuke, we wish you both well. Sanosuke, we entrust our beloved daughter to you and your kingdom.

"Thank you, Father!" Megumi cried.

"Thank you, sir. Megumi and I gratefully accept," Sanosuke said, eyes shining with happiness.

"Prince Yahiko, we pronounce you heir to the Kamiya throne," Koshijirou finished, smiling fondly at his son.

"Father…" Yahiko said, utterly speechless.

"We know you'll be a wonderful king, Yahiko," Koshijirou said warmly. Yahiko looked stunned. "Yahiko, before you were born, we believed that we couldn't have more children. With three daughters, we chose the one that was most suited for the position. After the declaration to the kingdom, we couldn't very well take it back when you were born. Kaoru had no objections, and she had been carefully groomed for the position. The people had time to get used to the idea of a female successor. But most importantly, Kaoru had sacrificed so much. How could we justify taking away the reason for her sacrifice?" Koshijirou said.

"I hope you understand, Kaoru," Kiara said.

Kaoru simply nodded, her heart in her throat, wanting to know her own fate .

"And Kaoru…" Kiara said, leaving her throne. "Kaoru, my darling daughter. We give you to Lord Himura Kenshin and we wish you both happiness for the rest of your lives," Kiara said tearfully. She took Kenshin and Kaoru's hands, joining them. "We wish you both the best. Do let Koshijirou and I see our daughter once in a while, Kenshin, will you?"

"Hai, Your Majesty! Thank you!" Kenshin exclaimed.

"Mother, Father… Thank you. This means the world to me," Kaoru said, eyes filling with tears of joy as she clutched her mother's hand.

"We know, Kaoru. We wish for your happiness. It's all we've ever wished for," Kiara said, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Hai. Your mother is right. You have our blessing, Kaoru, Kenshin," Koshijirou said, also leaving his throne to approach the couple.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried, leaping into his arms. "I can't believe you're mine. For the rest of our lives."

"Neither can I," Kenshin murmured, wrapping his arms securely around her, and spinning her around. "I love you, Kaoru."

"I love you, Kenshin," Kaoru replied, stroking Kenshin's cheek lovingly.

"Kaoru. Will you be my wife? I want to be with you… forever," Kenshin said, his eyes glimmering with hope.

"Hai… forever," Kaoru murmured, gazing into Kenshin's eyes lovingly. Kenshin pressed his lips to Kaoru's, savoring the feeling, then murmured, "Forever."

_I can't believe this is the end. Thanks for coming along for the ride. Ja ne!_

_~RHRF_


End file.
